I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!
by Otamegane no Onna
Summary: …was what the Rampaging Ogre of Ishiyama had said. She'd already had enough problems, thank you, what with all the fights, constant advances from the opposite gender, her best friend's talent of getting into trouble, an over-protective brother, troublesome gang members, and now she had a demon butler and a DEMON LORD to deal with? Her life is messed up, seriously… FEM!Oga AU! OOC?
1. The Rampaging (female?) Ogre

**I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!**

**Oga: **Wait, hold that a second, woman! Why am I a girl in this story?!

**Me: ***shrugs* I don't know, the idea just came to me all of a sudden.

**Hilda: **Hmm, I do not care one way or the other. As long as I am still with my Lord, my gender does not strike my concern in the least.

**Beel: **Ai!

**Me: **Yeah, what Berubo said! I'm the writer of this fic, and it's up to me to do what I want with it, so just shut it and man up! Or is that woman now…? I have to check first…

**Oga: **What the hell does that m—WTF are you touching, you perverted woman?! RAAAGHH!

**Me: **Uwaaahhh! Furuchin, continue with the author's notes! Hiieeeee!

**Furuichi: ***nose-bleeding at the thought* Oh, ahaha, err… OtameganeNoOnna-san does not own 'Beelzebub', and she has no beta. Don't forget to review, everyone—blargh! *gets hit with a trashcan, and was knocked out*

**Beel:** Ai-dabuh! Bah-da-buh-ai! (Enjoy the story, and review! She needs constructive criticism!)

**Hilda: **And an ambulance, I believe…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Rampaging (female?) Ogre<strong>

A long, long time ago, in a land far, far away, there lives a beautiful, kind, popular, respected by all, young student… One day, she said to her many admirers…

"Now, everyone kneel before me—"

"Chotto matte!"

"Hmm?" The brown-haired girl tilted her head in question at her best friend's interruption, stabbing the piece of cake in front of her with her fork, "Something wrong, Taka-kun?"

"You're damn right something's wrong!" The silver-haired sixteen-year-old known as Furuichi Takayuki fumed, "Who's kind, popular, and respected by all again, huh? Last time I checked, you're nowhere _near _being a kind person, in fact, who the hell would order people to kneel before them if they're so kind? Same goes for the 'respected by all' crap! People _feared _you, not respected you! Though the 'beautiful, popular, and having many admirers' part _was_ true…" His last sentence was muttered under his breath so as to not catch the girl's hearing and direct her attention to his slightly blushing face.

Furuichi glanced at his best friend out of the corner of his eye, taking in her appearance. Oga Tatsumi, despite her obnoxious attitude, violent tendencies, and monstrous strength, was still a very attractive, appealing teenage girl. With her waist-length brown hair (her brother and sister threatened her not to cut it, much to her protests) that was often tied into a high ponytail with a few long strands framing her heart-shaped face, smooth, slightly tanned skin, perfect facial features and large, dark eyes (that was often held in a sharp, piercing gaze), she was a picture of perfect beauty.

Her body was certainly not to be ridiculed either, he thought again. Standing at 176 cm, she was only slightly shorter than Furuichi himself, but still taller than most girls were. She was slim, but not skinny, as he'd once seen her in a bikini during one of their families' trip to the beach, her body was packed with compact muscles and not a single ounce of fat due to her constant fighting, not to the point of being grotesquely buff, but enough to enhance the overall attractiveness of her shapely body. He could safely say that her body looked like it belonged on a supermodel and not a brawler like her, but hey, who's complaining?

But her body's best attribute—his slightly (okay, make that a _lot_, he _was _a lady-loving teenage boy after all) perverted mind supplied—has got to be the E-cup sized breasts that she possessed under the confines of that white school shirt and red hooded jacket she wore with her dark-blue skirt and knee-length shorts. He had to mentally slap himself from nosebleeding at the thought, knowing that Oga wouldn't appreciate him having perverted visions about her—hey, she was his best friend, _and_ he wouldn't want to be beaten up again by her over-protective brother for envisioning his baby sister in a perverted light. Furuichi shivered at that, and resumed his attention to her.

Oga (not having heard his last sentence) pouted slightly, unknowingly sending Furuichi's heartbeat into overdrive, "Che, how mean, Taka-kun. Do you really believe that I, the divine Oga Tatsumi, am some sort of violent woman who would force people to bow before her without a reason whatsoever?"

Furuichi's heartbeat dwindled rapidly down, "But you're the one who just said it! And with your personality, I'd be hard-pressed _not_ to believe that you forced people to bow before you like a tyrant, Tatsumi!"

She just glared at him with a tick-mark forming on her forehead, "…Baka."

"What was that?!"

Oga stood suddenly, pointing her fork at him and surprising him a bit, "Taka-no-baka! Are you going to listen to the rest of my story or continue to yammer on, huh?!"

Furuichi winced a little and waved his hands in a surrendering way, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just…go on then."

She huffed, "Okay, so…"

…"Oh, we are truly sorry, Oga-ch—I mean, Oga-san, it's just that seeing you, the fighter from Ishiyama who'd never lost a single fight, sleeping so defenselessly, we thought that this is our chance to claim you as ours—uhh, I mean, to defeat you, so please forgive us," the leader of the delinquents that had tried to ambush her in her sleep bowed his head in his kneeling position, with the rest of his lackeys following suit.

"Hahaha, not a chance," Oga grinned demonically, "If that hadn't been me, I would've been dead, you know."

"It would be a shame if you were dead, actually… If the plan had gone nicely, I would've been able to claim you as my own…" the delinquent muttered not-so-silently, and the girl's ears twitched slightly as she caught his words.

But bear in mind that the guy had just had the crap beaten out of him, and his face was swollen even more than a puffer-fish now (courtesy of Oga's no-holding-back punches), so his words were so garbled that no one would be able to decipher it correctly. What Oga had thought she heard was this…

"…shame if you're not really dead, how nice…"

The next scene was of the leader of the delinquents being dumped head-first into the river in a twisted parody of laundry-washing, with his lackeys watching with a horrified expression on their faces.

"…And so the student, being the nice young woman she was, decided to do some laundry, but as she was doing the laundry, she caught sight of a large old man coming floating down the river, going like, 'Floating, floating'—"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!"

She blinked again at Furuichi who had interrupted her story again, "…Yeah, what's the matter this time, Taka-kun?"

"Buh…wha…? W-What the hell? J-Just…what the HELL, Tatsumi?" He stuttered in disbelief, "Where the hell are you going with the story now, huh?"

"He just floated down the river," she replied calmly, sipping her tea slowly, looking as if she wasn't currently narrating a very unbelievable story to her best friend.

"Oh, come on! Something like THAT doesn't just come _floating _down the river! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but it's pretty weird so I stuck around. The others just ran off after seeing it. Bunch of sissies…"

Furuichi sweat-dropped at her words, "M-Maa, normally people _would _run away after seeing something like that, so you can't exactly blame them…"

She blinked curiously, "Like you would, you mean?"

"Yeah, like I wou—wait, what does that mean?!"

"Oh, nothing, Taka-kun!" She replied cheerfully.

He glared slightly before putting his finger on his temple to think.

'An old man…floating down the river…A HOMELESS! A homeless old man living under the bridge must've washed down the river by chance! Yeah, that has to be it! That's the only logical explanation!'

"Okay, continue!" He beckoned for her to continue speaking.

"So the young student, being the kind and caring young woman she was, pulled the old man ashore…"—what she did was throw him ashore, actually—"when the old man suddenly split in two…"

"SPLIT IN TWO?!" Furuichi screamed in shock, and forgetting who Oga was for a second, he grabbed the collar of her jacket and began shaking her furiously, "YOU SPLIT HIM IN TWO?!"

Oga continued her story, unperturbed, "And then lo and behold! A lively baby boy came crawling out from within the old man. The kind young woman exclaimed, 'Oh my, what a cute little baby—'"

"STOPPP!" Furuichi stood up, pointing his finger accusingly towards Oga in a state of total disbelief, "Impossible… That's just IMPOSSIBLE! What kind of guy do you think I am that you thought I would fall for such a story?!"

"Oh, come onnnn, Taka-kun…" she mock-whined, "Just listen to me, okay?"

"I'm seriously regretting ever listening to this story of yours in the first place…" he sighed tiredly, "Just…finish your tea and leave after you ended your story, okay? I've got a date this evening."

"Hah, and now to the important part of the story!" She grinned.

"No, just stop already!"

"D'aww, just _listen_ a bit more, Taka-kun~!"

"No no NO!" He brought his arms in an X, "If you want to get me to listen to the rest of your ridiculous story, why not bring that baby here while you're at it, huh?!"

"…Okay, here you go."

"…Huh? Wait, what…?"

Oga blinked, "What do you mean, 'What?' You asked me to bring the baby here, and I did. Here he is."

Furuichi just gaped, "W-W-What the HELL?"

Poor Furuichi. But, well, who wouldn't be shocked, seeing your best friend suddenly bring out a baby from inside her jacket when you thought she was bullshitting you? In Furuichi's case, it was certainly understandable why he reacted the way he did.

The baby boy—Furuichi noted that he's naked—had a head of spiky green hair, and he was sucking on a yellow pacifier. The three just stared at each other, teenage boy to teenage girl with a baby/teenage girl with a baby to teenage boy, wordlessly, before Furuichi suddenly dropped to his hands and knees.

"I-I give up…" He muttered with a dark cloud hanging above his head.

The girl shrugged, "Well, you did say that you wanted to see the baby, so here he is. Say hi, brat."

"Ai!" The baby waved.

"Okay, on with the story!" She declared triumphantly as Furuichi continued to mumble something about 'babies' and 'someone else's house' in a haunted tone.

The kind and loving young woman was quite surprised—

"Just knock that off already and speak properly! You're pissing me off!"

While the two friends bickered in the house, a black hole seemed to form in the perfectly blue sky, getting larger by the second. The hole then abruptly stopped growing, and a monstrously large bird flew out of it. Standing on top of the bird, riding it like one would a vehicle, was a young man who seemed to be about seventeen years of age. The man was tall, and he wore a perfectly-tailored black suit, black dress shoes, white gloves, and a black cane with a straight, gold hilt was gripped in his left hand. His other hand was holding a book with intricate designs on the cover.

The man had short, golden-blond hair which was perfectly combed and a long bang swept across his left eye. But even with his hair covering the left side of his face, the man was devilishly handsome, with emerald-green eyes, tanned skin and perfect masculine features. His face was held in an expressionless gaze across the town, however, as he scanned the area through narrowed eyes.

"He's around this area…" He mused, his deep voice carrying a hint of distaste. He glanced at the book again, and snapped it closed. "Search this area carefully, Akubaba. We have to find the Young Master quickly."

"Gue…" The bird crowed out, its huge wings flapping, as it and its master continue to scout the area. As they neared their objective, an ominously dark smirk formed on the man's lips.

'Wait for me, Young Master…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And cut! Tell me what you think! OtameganeNoOnna out!


	2. The Demon Butler, Heinrich

**I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!**

**Me: **Reviews! I got reviews! I'm so happehhh~ *floating in the air with a halo around the head and cherubs singing and blowing trumpets*

**Oga: **The crazy woman's lost it…for real, this time.

**Hilda: **Shut it, gutter-filth. This is an example of the triumph that Beelze-sama himself will show once he succeeded in his glorious quest to destroy your world once and for all, and I have to show it to Beelze-sama. What do you think, Beelze-sama?

**Beel: **Ai! Guh-ah dabuu-ai..? (She's funny! But shouldn't we continue with the author's notes?)

**Hilda: **Oh my, Beelze-sama! You are so smart! As expected of the future Demon Lord himself, you are truly magnificent! *turns to Oga* Oi, vermin, say the author's notes.

**Oga: **Tch, damn devil-woman… The crazy woman does not own 'Beelzebub' (thank the Demon Lord) and she has no beta. Review, or I'll **make a wax doll out of you…**

**Furuichi: **Hey, what about me?

**Me: **On with the story (PS: read the **AN **at the end of the chapter)!

**Furuichi: **Hey! HEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Demon Butler, Heinrich<strong>

As the two continue to bicker and we wait for the blond man to appear, let's take a look at what exactly had happened a few hours ago, shall we?

—_Flashback; set: 3 hours ago; Destination: Riverbank; Commence!__—_

"_Okaaayyyy, what do we have here…?" The brunette thought as she stared at the baby incredulously. The baby seemed to have the same thoughts, as it just stared back at her with wide green eyes. The two continued to stare at each other, baby to teenage girl/teenage girl to baby, before the baby started to crawl off the body of the man (creature? thing?) that had previously been its residing place._

_As the baby crawled nearer to her, the man (creature? thing?) jumped up and gasped, "…Beautiful!" and, to her slight surprise, clasped her hands and shook it quickly before jumping back into the river, with only a shout of, "Sayonara!" as a farewell._

_Oga just stared at the rapidly blurring form of the man (creature? thing?) swimming down the river again, "Uh, yeah… You're welcome, I guess…" She murmured, slightly confused, before directing her attention back to her green-haired predicament._

'_What do I do now…?' She thought. Hey, she might be a girl, but that doesn't mean she would instinctively know what to do with a random __**baby. **__Adding that she was a girl who only knew to use violence as an approach to her every problems, the only solutions she __**could **__come up with was;_

_1. Fight_

_2. Run_

_3. Threaten_

_4. Make it cry_

_5. Kill it_

_...Yeahhh, even __**Oga **__herself knew that none of those…errr, options…would be suitable in approaching a baby._

'_Okay, calm down, Oga Tatsumi, and handle this like the mature (doubt it) woman you are!'_

"_Uhh…hey there, boy. __**Are you lost?**__" She asked with a (what she thought as a loving, angelic image) ominous expression. Seeing as the brat seemed to scoot back a little, she sweat-dropped._

'_Wait, that came out wrong…My face, is it my face? Okay, gentler…'_

_She gave it another try._

"_**That's a good boy… Come here—**__"_

…_Rather than the image she intended for, she looked more like a crazy, psychotic kidnapper._

—Interruption!—

Furuichi stared at her with an incomprehensible expression.

"…You…what the hell were you thinking…?"

"…Erm…"

—Interruption End!—

_The next few minutes showed her making more expressions in front of the kid, with each progressively getting even scarier and gruesome, with varying degrees of success._

'_Okay, maybe one more try…' She thought, before proceeding to make the scariest, most gruesome, heart-stopping, sharp-toothed wide grin that seemed like it could only belong on the Devil's face himself._

"_**I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL, KID!**__"_

_Moments of silence passed as she remained frozen in her pose, and she could feel the imaginary tumbleweed flying in the background with the blowing wind as she waited for the baby to respond to her loving (read: pure evil) image. She'd started to think that it hadn't effected the baby at all, when suddenly…_

"_Ai!"_

_She blinked in shock as the baby exclaimed happily, and before she could react, in the blink of an eye, the baby had somehow wormed its way up her body and stopped at her chest, resting its head in her ample bosom. The baby lifted its head to look at her with that damned __**adorable**__ (hey, she's a teenage girl too, you know, and adorable things __**still**__ had an effect on her, no matter how badass she was) twinkle in its eyes, making her fight against the urge to just __**squeal **__like a fangirl and glomp him. She chuckled a little at the baby's refusal to budge from its place._

"_Okay, seems like you liked me, for some strange reason… But even if you __**do **__like me, I had absolutely no idea what to do with you, so why don't we go to see Furuichi? He's bound to know what to do with a baby, what with him having Honoka-chan as his baby sister, and not to mention his girlyness. He __**plucks**__ his __**eyebrows**__, you know. Seriously, I think the guy's more feminine than even me, and __**I'm**__ the girl. Sheesh, sometimes I wonder how we became friends in the first place…" She muttered with no real resentment in her voice._

_Unknown to her as she continued to grumble her way towards Furuichi's house, the (surprisingly intelligent) baby on her chest was silently comparing her similarities with a woman that he'd only seen once in his short life; though this woman's hair was slightly messier, longer, and tied back, unlike the first woman's straight shoulder-length dark hair, and her eyes were held in a piercing gaze, unlike the other woman's soft ones, the two women looked almost exactly alike. He could still remember the feeling of kindness that the woman had radiated, and this woman…she gave off the same feeling that the dark-haired woman had, even with those scary (not to him) faces she'd made earlier._

…_Oga Tatsumi reminded him of his true mother._

—_Flashback: Abort sequence; Destination: Furuichi Household; Commence!__—_

* * *

><p>"…And now, he wouldn't let go of me for even a second, so what am I supposed to do, huh?! I couldn't just dump him somewhere on the street, and that weird guything had disappeared, so I couldn't even ask him _who_ this baby is!"

"So your solution for that was to bring the kid here, to my house?! What do you think _I _would know about taking care of a baby?!"

"Didn't you take care of Honoka?"

"Honoka's different! She's not a baby, and when she _was _one, my parents were the ones that took care of her, so I have no idea what they did with her!"

"Tch, how useless, Taka-kun."

"I'm not…! Arghh, just go away! I have to prepare for my date, and having you here would put a damper in my plans!"

"Oh, that's good! You _and _that girl can raise him together, then! Think of it as an early wedding-present-without-a-wedding gift from me! Toodles!"

"WTF does that even mean?! It's a date, not a wedding ceremony! And even if I _did _end up getting married, I wouldn't want a _baby _as my wedding present! Screw you!"

"Arghh, just take him, Taka-no-baka!"

"NO WAY!"

"Ahem."

Furuichi and Oga froze in the middle of their frantic baby-passing, and looked towards the open window simultaneously. Furuichi's jaw dropped in shock as a blond-haired, black-suited man stepped into his room, while Oga just looked incredulous.

The blond man sniffed in disdain, making Furuichi's hackles rise, "What a distasteful place."

He was about to retort before Oga cut him off, "Who the heck are you?! Acting so high and mighty, barging into people's houses without a care? 'The hell do you think you are? And whose house are you calling 'distasteful', huh?! Get down from there and settle this like a man, Blondie!"

Furuichi sweat-dropped, "…Actually, this is _my_ house, Oga. If anything, _I _was the one who was supposed to be mad. And you're not even a man, so that line doesn't fit you very much…"

Furuichi's words fell on deaf ears as the man merely lifted an eyebrow at Oga before calmly responding, "Who I am is not your concern, miss. I am merely here to bring my Young Master back to his home."

"…Huh?" she blinked as the man proceeded to stretch his hand towards the baby on her chest and spoke, "Come now, Young Master. Henry has come to take you back."

The baby turned his head and stared at the blond man for a second, before turning back into Oga's bosom and hugging her fiercely, exclaiming, "Adah!"

Furuichi sweat-dropped again as the blond man turned entirely white with cracks, and a proverbial raincloud hung above him before he managed to school his face again, with Oga gloating over it.

"Hmm, looks like he doesn't like you, Blondie~ Gehehehehe…"

'What an evil look…' Furuichi thought with even more sweat-drops down his head.

The man began to panic, "C-Come now, Young Master! Don't you want to go home? I will even get you that toy you'd always wanted to have!"

"Adah-buh!" The baby shook its head furiously.

Having no other choice, the man grabbed the baby's feet and tried pulling him away (the keyword being 'tried') from the maniacally grinning Oga, but the baby's grip on her jacket was unbreakable. He pleaded again, "Young Master! _Please _let go of that woman now!"

Oga cackled insanely, "Too bad for you, Blondie! He only wants to stay with me now, so just forget about taking him! Ahahaha!"

Hearing her words, Furuichi whispered furiously into the still cackling Oga's ear, "But don't you want to get rid of the baby, Tatsumi?! This is the perfect chance for it!"

There seemed to be a brief period of reflection within her, as Furuichi watched Oga's face turn from glee, to blanked out, to shock, and to the same panicked look in her blond adversary's face. What happened next was…

"Let go of me, brat! Go with that caretaker of yours and just live happily where you came from!"

"Yes, what she said, Young Master! Let go of that human woman and come back with me!"

"Furuichi, you girly twit! Don't just stand there, help me get this baby offa me!"

"Don't call me that! I'll help, okay?!"

Furuichi, though, as he moved to help them, happened to grab the baby's…ahem, 'little buddy'…when he tried to pull the baby off. The result? The three of them somehow getting electrocuted. By the baby. What the hell…?

* * *

><p>The three of them were sitting facing each other in the totally-wrecked room (Furuichi mentally cried at that), looking worse for wear with their badly singed forms as the tension on the room seemed to rise. The blond man then cleared his throat and spoke.<p>

"…Please excuse me. I am the servant demon butler for that baby. My name is Heinrich."

At that, both Oga and Furuichi froze.

Let's take a look in their minds…

Furuichi: _'The Devil?!' (An image of an extremely menacing, blood-red-skinned horned creature with a pentagram on its forehead laughing, "Buahahaha!"…and there's also Oga)_

Oga: _'The Devil?!' (An image of a scrawny…thing in a body-suit with little horns on its head exclaiming "Give me your soul…" …pitifully)_

Back to the real world…

The man—Heinrich—continued, "The baby before you is no ordinary baby, for he will be the future Lord of us demons. His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the 4th…"—he paused for a moment—"…In short, he's the Devil King."

Cue another moment of silence as we explore the imaginations of the two teenagers…

_A murder of pitch-black crows crowed ominously, replaced by the sounds of a herd of elephants trumpeting in fear… and then an image of an…astronaut?...in outer space replaced it silently._

In Furuichi's mind:_ 'The Devil King?!' (An image of large demon in a horned helmet, heavy robes with sharp fingers laughing maniacally)_

In Oga's mind: _'The Devil King?!' (An image of a…Mamo?) –why do we even bother looking into __**her **__imagination?—_

'Is he serious?!' Furuichi thought, sweat-dropping, and glanced to his side to look at Oga. What he saw made him grow an even larger sweat-drop.

"O..Ohohohoho…I see…I-I guess that happens… Ahahahaha…"

'She's literally lost her mind! Guess I couldn't help it… Commence, _TELEPATHY: TATSUMI!'_

'_Why the Devil King, Takayuki?!'_

'_How should I know?!'_

'_You're the smart one! Figure it out!'_

'_You say that, but still, think about that electric shock the kid gave off just now. How do you explain __**that**__? Doofus.'_

'_What? You're the doofus, doofus!'_

'_Whatever, let's just ask the guy to take the kid back!'_

'_Oh, a good idea from you. Finally!'_

'_WTH did you mean by that, huh?!'_

Furuichi raised his hand to get the demon's attention, "Uh, excuse me… Heinrich-san, I believe it was? We don't really want to know what's going on (honestly, we're ignoring it as it is happening) but as long as you take the kid back with you, we would be more than happy, actually…"

Heinrich sighed, before slowly glancing back at Oga as he responded to Furuichi's words, "No… I'm afraid I can't do that, Furuichi-san, for this matter's linked directly to Oga-san's life."

Oga blinked, "…My life?"

"Yes…" the man paused before turning to face Oga directly, "The reason being, you, Oga-san, had already been chosen…"

Oga and Furuichi waited for him to finish his words with bated breaths.

"… as the Devil King's mother!"

.

.

.

.

.

"…Come again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yeah, I just want to clarify something, you may notice that the scenes and dialogues from the manga and anime are mixed up. I did it on purpose by combining the anime, the manga and my imagination to keep the story in line with the changes I made (Oga being female and Hilda being male). I also changed the way Furuichi and Oga interacted with each other (albeit not much) due to the two being opposite genders. Hence the two calling each other 'Taka-kun/Takayuki' and 'Tatsumi'—though in public, they would revert back to calling each other 'Furuichi' and 'Oga', they only used first-name-basis in private—their relationship's special that way :)

And also, thanks to the kind reviewers for leaving your reviews. They certainly brought my spirits up! Arigatou, minna! OtameganeNoOnna out!


	3. Why Am I The Mother?

**I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Phew! Chapter 3 is finally finished… Fixed a couple things. Yeah, you guys might think that it's a bit fast, but I really don't like to keep people waiting. And since starting next week I'll be completely swamped with college, I tried my best to post as many chapters that I could to compensate for my future absence from posting new chapters for some time. I might post another 1 or 2 chapters before that happened, okay?

**Furuichi: ***sweatdrops* …You sound really tired.

**Hilda: **Why don't you just take a break for a while, Otamegane-san? Is it really that important that you continue to write non-stop like this?

**Me: **Well, I _could _do that, but I enjoy writing too much to stop. Besides, I _really_ enjoyed torturing Oga. Ahahaha…

**Oga: ***demonic voice* **Do you want to be sent to the hospital again, woman?**

**Me: ***even more demonic voice* **Do you want me to make you like Alaindelon, bastard?**

**Oga: ***cringes*** **I'll be good.

**Me: ***huff* Good, then I'll go ahead. I do not own 'Beelzebub', Ryuhei Tamura does. And I have no beta. I have some information about this fic and answers to reviews in the author's notes at the end of this chapter, so check it out, okay? And your reviews will be much appreciated.

**Beel: **Ai! (Translation: Ai!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Why Am I The Mother?<strong>

"…Come again?"

The demon, Heinrich, sighed before repeating, "I said, you are chosen as the Devil King's mother, Oga-san."

Silence filled the room again, making even the sound of birds crowing outside seem overly loud, before the brunette asked, "Uhh, yeah, question: why's the kid even here if he's the Devil King, and second: why am _I_ the mother?!" Her last sentence was shouted out so loudly that it sent the birds perched on the roof flapping away in fear, and even the demon butler winced.

"Well…" Heinrich began, "In regard to your first question…"

* * *

><p><span>—<em>Flashback; Set: A couple of days ago; Destination: Demon World; Commence!—<em>

_The scene changed to show a place that was clearly out of this world (in a bad way) with a __**very**__ menacing atmosphere: pitch-black sky illuminated in dark purple and blood-red splashes of light and occasional bolts of lightning, islands that seemed to float in mid-air, barren lands devoid of life, monstrously sized remains of animals and humanoid creatures littering the grounds, and gigantic, grotesque monsters roamed the areas. In short, the place was not a sight for the faint-hearted. _

_In the distance, the dark silhouette of a large structure that could only be a castle could be seen. The castle was very otherworldly yet terrifying, built from some sort of black stone that formed into towering, sharp spires jutting towards the sky. And from within the castle's innermost chambers, a voice boomed._

"_**Tomorrow, I shall destroy the Human World!**__"_

—Interruption!—

"That is my master, the Great Devil King."

"…Oh, okay…"

—Interruption End!—

_The scene focused on a tall man clad in a black cape with a horned helmet covering his face. Long green hair flowed down his back as he sat in a high-backed chair, fiddling with something. This man clearly was the Great Devil King._

"_Y'know what? Don't ya find those guys annoying? It's like they've grown too many in numbers n' stuff. Looking at them, like, totally grosses me out! Oh, 16-line combo! Killing them all would totally, like, be so refreshing, don'cha think?" The surprisingly-chipper-bordering-on-annoying voice of the Great Devil King chimed to his sighing advisors as his intimidating form was shown…playing a video game._

_In reply to the Great Devil King's declaration, the eldest of the advisors standing behind him opened an appointment book and stated, "But Great Devil King, tomorrow you have to attend Lord Meiryu's wedding ceremony, so you can't destroy the Human World tomorrow."_

"_Seriously?! Then I'll kill them the day after! Definitely the day after!"_

"_The day after is the day of the annual once-in-a-100-year great hunt for the Chupacabra in Hell, my King."_

"'_S that so?! The day after the day after, then!"_

"_The 1-year-long inter-Hell Mahjong tournament will be held on that day, Great Devil King."_

_The sound of the Great Devil King blowing a raspberry could be heard after that sentence._

"_Dude… I'm, like, wayyyy super-busy. Tch, whatever then! I'll just let my newborn son do it! Yo, Henry!"_

_The click of shoes on marble-floor became clearer as Heinrich made his way towards the Great Devil King, holding a tray with a glass of juice on it._

"_Yes, Great Devil King. I've brought you the orange juice you wanted," he stated calmly._

"_Uwaa, thanks for that, Henry! But forget about that for a sec, I have something for you to do!"_

_Heinrich blinked, "Yes?"_

_The Great Devil King's next words was…_

"_Hey, Henry, why don'cha take my boy to the Human World and, like, have some random human (but preferably a hot chick though) raise him and, like, totally destroy the place, NE?"_

—_Flashback: Abort Sequence; Destination: Furuichi Household; Commence!—_

* * *

><p>"…And there you have it," Heinrich finished calmly.<p>

The expression on Oga's and Furuichi's face after hearing the back story though, clearly stated, 'WTF?'

'The Great Devil King…sure is dodgy.' Furuichi sweat-dropped.

'Was he playing "Puyo-Puyo"?' …Was what Oga thought.

"And to answer your second question, well…" the demon glanced sharply at Furuichi's closet, "…Alaindelon."

The two teenagers blinked in puzzlement, before jumping up in shock as a…large old man sporting a mustache and curly brown hair clad in only a sweatshirt and pink boxer shorts came out of the closet, marching straight forward before stopping in front of the blond-haired male and struck a comical army salute.

"You called, Heinrich-san?!"

Heinrich sipped his tea calmly before replying, "Explain to Oga-san why you've chosen her as the Young Master's parent."

"HEY! You're that weird old guy I fished out of the river!"

The two demons glanced back at the brown-haired girl who was standing with her finger pointed in shock towards Alaindelon. Alaindelon merely blinked before exclaiming loudly, "Oh my, you're the girl that I gave Young Master to before! Pleasure to meet you again, Oga Tatsumi-ojousan…" he bowed until his head nearly touched the ground, "…I am called Alaindelon, a dimensional-transfer demon! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" the huge bear of a man winked for good measure, sending shivers down Furuichi's spine, though Oga seemed unaffected as she glared daggers at the large demon.

Furuichi's hair shadowed his eyes as he spoke, "Oga…"

She turned towards him, "HUH?! 'The hell you want now?"

Furuichi pointed a shaking finger towards the hulking figure of the man, "I-I-Is that…the guy you mentioned..? Th-The s-splitting-in-two-old-man?!"

Oga tilted her head slightly, "Yeah, this is the guy. What of it?"

Furuichi froze, before crawling off to the corner of the room. Oga sweat-dropped as he proceeded to grow mushrooms around him, all the while mumbling incoherently about the impossibility of it, natural disasters and having no semblance of reality in his life anymore.

'…Did I break him too much? …Nahhh…he can take it.'

Brushing the gloominess of her best friend off, she turned back to point at Alaindelon, "Don't give me that crap! Tell me just _why _did you leave the kid with me, huh?! Do I really look like an ideal mother material to you back when you first saw me?!"

Alaindelon merely laughed good-naturedly, "…But what I saw in you back then was precisely why I have decided to leave the Young Master I your hands, ojousan!"

At that, both Oga and Furuichi (who had sat back at the table after being literally beaten out of his funk, courtesy of the demon lord baby smacking his head using a spoon) blinked, "Huh?"

"Let me explain, ojousan! You see, the Young Master, being a Devil King, would only be attracted towards an extremely strong person…"

"Naww… Well, yeah…" Oga visibly puffed up at that despite her effort to keep her face as cool and composed as she can (the slight smirk and small blush gave her away), prompting Furuichi to sweat-drop at the lack of humility she showed.

Alaindelon hadn't finished his words, however, as he continued, "…And furthermore; pure evil and cruel, arrogant, thinking nothing of fellow men, that kind of shitty bastard is the best…"

"That's you, Oga," Furuichi remarked casually at the dumbstruck brunette who looked as if she'd just been stabbed through the heart.

Alaindelon nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes… Floating down the river while losing consciousness… I saw you force a large group of humans to kneel and laugh a high-pitched laugh, and I knew then, 'Aahh, if it was that woman, I can leave the Young Master to her,' I thought… I used my power to tell Henry-san as quickly as possible… and went to sleep…"

Oga was literally floored. She couldn't be _that _bad, was she? Growing up in a highly dysfunctional and violent environment was bound to influence anyone to be like her…Furuichi's apathetic stare at her as she looked towards him desperately merely confirmed that she _was _that bad, though…

The corner where Furuichi had previously sulked in now belonged to her as she lay down, defeated.

Throughout the fiasco, Heinrich remained silent, observing Oga critically through narrowed emerald eyes.

'She seems strong enough, if the aura she gave off is any indication. In fact, she even seemed to have some demon powers within her, though she'd never seemed to have used it at all. She must've been one of the descendants of those demons that had procreated with a group of humans centuries ago. What's bugging me, though…' he glanced at the green-haired baby poking the unmoving girl curiously, '…is that even though what Alaindelon had said about the Young Master's preference for a parent _was_ true, Young Master is far smarter than anyone in some ways despite his age, so he wouldn't be so shallow as to just pick any strong person he came across as his parent without _something _making him trust them. So what makes this girl so special? What did he see in her?'

As the demon butler continued to ponder on the question, Furuichi reflected on Alaindelon's words before a proverbial light-bulb lit up above his head.

"Wait…so that means, if there's a stronger, even more evil, shitty bastard than Oga, would that guy be chosen as the parent instead of her?"

The large demon stroked his mustache lightly in thought, before replying, "Hmm… That could work too…"

Heinrich scoffed, "Don't kid around. Young Master's not so…"

"HOLD IT! WHAT DIDJA SAY JUST NOW?!"

They turned simultaneously towards the source of the yell; Oga, as she raised her hand in the air to capture their attention.

Furuichi started hesitantly, "Uhh, that you could maybe find an even stronger bastard than you and dump the baby on him…?"

He inched back slowly as she stood up and made her way towards him, before she did something he'd never expected her to do in public.

She hugged him. HUGGED HIM!

…Furuichi nearly fainted, not from perverted thoughts, mind you, but her hugs were _freaking strong_.

"Oh, THANK YOU, Furuichi! That's the solution for my problem! You're a true genius! Sorry for always underestimating you, my best friend! Kyahaha!"

Furuichi started to turn blue from lack of air, "N-Nice to h-hear that, Oga… But… could you _please _let go of me now?!"

"…Oh, sorry." She dropped him like a sack of potato. Alaindelon and Heinrich stared at her with wide eyes, before the older demon spoke first, "B-But, is it that bad? Being the Young Master's parent, I mean? It's an honor, isn't it?"

Oga glared again before dropping into a sitting position and crossing her arms, "Friggin of course, old man! There's no way I'd accept being a mother so early in my life! I'm friggin _16-years-old_, for Devil's sake."

"But… but…" the demon stuttered out, unable to continue his words, before a sharply raised hand from Heinrich cut his words off.

The blond-haired demon's hand was shaking slightly, before he gritted out, "So you wouldn't accept being Young Master's mother?"

Oga was about to retort before she felt a small hand rest in her lap, and she looked down to see the baby Demon Lord looking at her with his green eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and she had to swallow the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling guilty for crushing the baby's hopes. The baby _does _seem to have taken a huge liking for her, but she just couldn't accept being a mother so early in her life. It would be better for the baby to be with someone better-equipped (read: stronger, smarter, more evil than her) to take care of him. (Not to mention she had to be the mother of a _Demon Lord_, that fact alone would surely bring her a lot of troubles in the future, she can just _feel_ it)

As she glanced back at Heinrich, however, her blood froze at the sight of the previously calm demon looking at her with a fiery anger burning in his visible emerald orb. She had to steel her nerves again before replying in the most confident way she could.

"Yeah, I decline. Gotta problem with it?"

To her surprise, instead of attacking her (he surely looked like he wanted to), the male demon's previously flaming eye turned cold and expressionless again, and the slight shaking of his body stopped. He stood up, before speaking in a clipped tone, "So, you wouldn't accept, huh, Oga-san? According to the Great Devil King's instructions, I am supposed to _kill you_…since you refused…"

A chill ran down both Oga and Furuichi's body. Oga instinctively knew that even with her monstrous strength, she would be hard-pressed to win against the man. If luck wasn't on her side, she might _really_ end up dying against him.

"…But I won't, for the Young Master would be upset if I did that. So I would like to challenge you to a battle instead."

Oga was dumbstruck, "…Huh?"

"If I lose, I will agree to take the Young Master back, and never appear before you again."

She couldn't resist the urge to ask, "And if I lose?"

The handsome demon smirked, making her insides tighten in a way she had never felt before in her entire life, before calmly replying, "If you lose, you _will _be his mother, and never try to fob the responsibility off on another person, _ever._"

She was immediately angered. How _dare _he try to force her into doing something against her consent? And how _dare he make her feel this way?! _So, he wanted to challenge her, the legendary No-Loss-Oga, huh?Oga Tatsumi was _not_ weak, and she _will _show him that.

"I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Whew, this chapter's pretty hard to write! I had to rewrite it a couple of times, and I'm pretty satisfied with the result. I hope you guys liked it though. And to respond to a question posed by "Guest":

No, Oga and Hilda are not the only ones who are going to be gender-bent, the only definite character to be gender-bent on the list I made was Yolda. But please don't expect me to gender-bend more than 2 or 3 characters other than Oga and Hilda, it would be a hassle for me to alter their personalities according to their genders, and I might screw it up (and you won't be happy with that).

If you guys are curious about the differences in their personalities, keep in mind that this is an AU fanfic, where things are going to be different. That word alone should clue you in.

And to **Frayner, Radji, pinksamurai1014, and Guest:** Thank you so much for the reviews! They were certainly a beautiful sight for sore eyes (and relief to my tired fingers)!

PS: Can anyone please suggest a name for genderbent!Yolda?! I'm stuck trying to decide on a name for her, and your help would be _really _appreciated!


	4. Synchronize! The Zebul Spell?

**I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!**

**Me: **Wow, it's already chapter 4! The reviews from you guys certainly motivated me to write more! Thank you for that, my lovelies! I was pretty surprised though, when you guys said you were looking forward to the fight…I'm not really good at those… So I hope you guys wouldn't hold it against me if I didn't meet your expectations. Gomenasai, minna!

**Oga: **What's really hard for me to believe is that you, one of the laziest person alive, would actually be motivated enough to post new chapters every few days.

**Me: **I have a feeling that I should be insulted by that, but I don't really care.

**Furuichi: **…11 reviews, over 500 hits, 9 favs, and 7 alerts? For only three chapters, posted _three days ago_? No offense, but _damn…_

**Hilda: **That's quite a splendid achievement, Otamegane-san, especially considering how new you are to this…fan-fiction thing that you humans seem to enjoy so much.

**Beel: **Dah!

**Me: **Arigatou, Beel-chan, Hilda-san! I'll go ahead with the author's notes, then! Ahem. I do not own "Beelzebub", and I have no beta. Like always, read the AN at the end of the chapter to read some information about this fic and the answers to your reviews. Without further ado, here's the latest installation of "I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!" Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

"_So, you wouldn't accept, huh, Oga-san? According to the Great Devil King's instructions, I am supposed to __**kill you**__…since you refused…But I won't, for the Young Master would be upset if I did that. So I would like to challenge you to a battle instead."_

"…_Huh?"_

"_If I lose, I will agree to take the Young Master back, and never appear before you again."_

"_And if __**I**__ lose?"_

"_If you lose, you __**will**__ be his mother, and will never try to fob the responsibility off on another person, ever."_

"…_I accept."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Synchronize! The Zebul Spell?<strong>

'Oi, oi, oi, OI, Oga, this is NOT good at all! Why in the seven Hells did you accept that challenge, Oga?! No matter how strong you are, fighting a demon is just plain suicide!'

Furuichi mentally panicked as he looked back and forth between his best friend and the demon butler who they'd met only an hour ago, feeling like he might choke from the deadly aura filling the air. The two stood facing each other from some distance on the grassy grounds of the field near the river where they'd decided to fight. They were only staring at each other through narrowed eyes, and even from the sidelines, Furuichi could literally feel the sparks of lightning emitting from their glares.

Though Furuichi was extremely grateful that the two hadn't decided to fight then and there back at his house, the chilling wind blowing across the field had only succeeded in creeping him out more, as if delivering the omen that there was something bad about to happen. True, he was confident in Oga and her strength, but even _he _could feel that Heinrich, the demon butler, wasn't someone to be trifled with. Since the years of being by Oga's side and surviving her shenanigans left him with what you can call a sixth-sense of some sort, he was capable of telling just how dangerous someone is, and the blond man should might as well wear neon signs screaming "DANGER!" despite his unassuming façade.

Beelzebub, the green-haired Demon Lord baby, perched on Furuichi's head, looking at his caretaker and the girl he'd chosen as his mother with wide eyes. Alaindelon, the dimensional transfer demon stood next to them, biting his nails nervously. Without turning his head from the scene, Furuichi spoke, "Yo, Alaindelon, isn't it? Can I ask you something?"

Alaindelon blinked slightly before replying, "Hai, Furuichi-dono?"

"Just…how strong is that Heinrich guy?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

His face looking a little grim, Alaindelon answered, "One of the Demon World's top elites."

Furuichi paled.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back with Oga and Heinrich…<em>

"Oi, Blondie."

Cue a raised eyebrow from her opponent.

"Yes, Oga-san?"

"You, uh, what's with the cane?"

Heinrich merely lifted his cane slightly, before proceeding to pull the cane's gold handle, revealing it as a sword.

"Oh… Damn."

The blond pointed the sword towards her, before calmly speaking, "It is already too late for you to back out, Oga-san. I will not hold back against you. Even though I disliked harming women, if it's for the sake of my Master, I will gladly do it. So you have to try your best…in order to avoid getting killed."

Oga merely grinned, a little demonically, "That, Blondie, is the least of your worries. So you wouldn't hold back, huh? That's just fine with me…" she paused for a while and smirked, "…but I _will_ win."

Heinrich's eye widened slightly at that, before he felt anger starting to creep in. Just who does this…human…think she was? He was one of the best warriors under the Great Devil King's command! And because of his skills, he had been chosen to become the personal guardian of the Queen before the Young Master was born, so he was extremely confident in his abilities. And now, this mere slip of a human girl (though she had beautifu—ahem) dared to assume that she could defeat him?

He bared his teeth before gritting (or rather snarling) out, "Hmph, how arrogant of you, Oga-san, to think that you could defeat _me_, the personal guardian of the future Devil King. Just how suicidal are you?"

Oga shrugged, "Nahh…Not suicidal—I'm not that stupid—but rather…bored. I'm sick of third-rate delinquents who posed no challenge at all, but you, on the other hand…" she grinned ferally, "…are pretty much guaranteed to give me some _excitement_, if you know what I mean…"

Furuichi's jaw dropped at those provocative words, his mind conjuring up various racy scenes at the speed of light and he proceeded to nosebleed a river, while Heinrich himself…

Well, he didn't nosebleed, but the lewd images that came into his mind at those words turned his face into an impressive shade of red. (For the sake of the innocent readers' minds, I will not describe what he was thinking about, lest I be banned from this site. What I _can _say is that it involved a rope, and a _lot _of leather)

Of course, what Oga really meant by that was a far cry from what the two males (Alaindelon and Beelzebub doesn't count, for Beel's sake he's a baby and Alaindelon's…self-explanatory) had imagined… She only wanted a good fight, but the way she phrased it...err…pretty much succeeded in telling them something else entirely.

Seeing the blonde's distraction (Oga wondered why he was blushing—was it something she said?), she decided to make the first move, and just…disappeared.

Heinrich was shocked as she seemed to vanish, and almost failed to see a steel pipe aimed towards his head from the side, but thankfully, his superior reflexes kicked in and he blocked it with his sword. His eyes widened at the sight of the wielder of the pipe; Oga, as she grinned and leapt backwards. She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"What's the matter with ya now, Blondie? Aren't ya gonna fight?"

Cursing inwardly for misinterpreting her sentence and letting himself get distracted, the demon took up a stance and charged. Oga's eyes widened at his speed, and she blocked his downwards swing with the pipe…

…that broke off into two.

Exclaiming, "Shit!" she resolved to use the two separate steel pieces as tonfas of some sort, parrying the vicious blows from the demon butler's sword. As she moved the makeshift tonfas to trap his arm and make him drop the sword, Heinrich leapt into the air, making her eyes bulge out in shock, seeing how high he jumped.

He seemed to float in the air for a while, before he twisted his body and dropped down in front of her, knocking the impromptu tonfas off with an up swing from under her hands.

As she was still shorter than he was, he raised his sword high above her, and the blade moved down to slice her apart, if not for her turning around lightning-quick, and the slash only managed to tear her jacket and slicing her hair off. She muttered quietly, "Sharp!"

She took advantage of the opening that Heinrich left in his lower body as he made to strike her again, and sprang forward with her fist aiming for his abdomen. Her punch connected with him truly, sending the demon flying through the air, before colliding loudly with one of the steel electrical towers near the field. She sweat-dropped slightly, 'Damn, I overdid it again. I hope he's not dead.'

Taking inventory of her body quickly, she pouted a little at the state of her hair and jacket. Her hair was out of her ponytail and cut off to her shoulders, and her red jacket's sleeve was torn. Oga grimaced as she imagined her older siblings' reaction, 'Aniki and nee-san will flip out at my hair, and this is my favorite jacket… Guess I couldn't help it.'

She started to shrug off her jacket, leaving her in her tight school-shirt. Seeing that the battle seemed to be over, Beelzebub got off the stunned Furuichi's head and proceeded to crawl his way towards Oga as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Heinrich peeled himself off the now slightly bent steel tower, wincing at the pain. His foot was caught in one of the beams, and without thinking, he slashed at the beam using his sword to free himself from it. His foot freed, he readied to leap into the fight again, before a screeching sound was heard from behind him.<p>

He froze as the steel tower began to topple down, and jumped aside to avoid being crushed. As he saw where the tower was going to crash, however, his heart stopped, as he saw the Young Master crawling towards Oga who was turning her back as she shrugged off her jacket.

The Young Master…his Young Master was in the way of the falling tower.

He found himself unable to move, too shocked to see what his action had caused.

'Young Master…Young Master…_Beelze-sama_!'

* * *

><p>Even though he's still a baby, Beelzebub could understand what his caretaker and the woman he'd chosen as his mother had agreed upon depending on the outcome of their fight. He knew that if his caretaker lost, he would never be able to see the woman again, and he didn't want that to happen.<p>

So when he saw his caretaker sent flying towards the steel tower by a single punch from the woman (he cooed in awe when he saw that), he thought that his caretaker had lost, and he felt the same feeling he had when his real mother left him.

Sadness… Confusion… Fear… _Fear_…

His caretaker had lost the fight, and he would never see the woman again, just like he'd never seen his real mother again after that night. And he couldn't… _wouldn't_ let that happen again.

Arriving to that conclusion, he proceeded to get off the weird silver-haired man's head, and crawled as quickly as he could towards the woman, to hug her and to never let her go like his mother had. But even as he got nearer to her, he heard a scary screeching noise and looked up when a huge shadow fell on him, and his eyes widened.

A scream of "BEELZE-SAMA!" sounded, and a hand wrapped around him even as he continued to stare at the steel tower falling so fast towards him. His fear went away, and he felt…safe, then he looked up at the source of the feeling, straight into the eyes of one Oga Tatsumi.

* * *

><p>Oga grumbled, cursing the demon butler and promising to beat his ass into the ground when he got up. She knew that he would get up again, he's too tough to be beaten down by a single punch like that, as evidenced by the throbbing of the hand that had connected with his guts. Damn, he's built, she could feel that.<p>

Ahem.

But anyway (blushing a little at what her mind had strayed to), she had to get ready to fight again, so she decided to just toss away the jacket for now, as the torn clothing would only get in the way of her punches. As she turned her back, however, she heard a loud metallic screech and a scream, and she turned back to see that the tower the demon had crashed into was falling in her direction. Her heart pounded suddenly at the sight she came upon.

She knew that if she jumped away now, she wouldn't be crushed by the steel construct, so she wasn't worried about that. What _had _stunned her, was the form of the Demon Lord baby who had taken a liking to her, sitting still and wide-eyed at the steel tower, directly in the way.

Oga felt a clutching fear in her heart, and without thinking, she leaped to snatch the baby away to safety, but she knew it was too late. She stared in horror at the source of hers and the baby's incoming death, but when she looked down (maybe she should fling him towards Alaindelon for the demon to catch, and he would be safe then), she froze at the love and trust shining in his eyes and promptly got lost in the sudden rush of feelings.

Her eyes and the baby's started to glow with an unearthly light. A split second passed, and a warm sensation bubbled forth from within her being, getting hotter and hotter, before she proceeded to release a power she'd never felt in her life.

She screamed, and an ethereal red light radiated around her body, taking the form of a pillar made of pure demonic power. As the falling steel construct came into contact with the red pillar of light, it literally dissipated, leaving no trace that it had ever existed. With the disappearance of the tower, the roaring winds died down and the light vanished.

Standing in the center of a burning circle left by the demonic aura, was Oga as she continued to hold the baby Demon Lord, panting heavily.

Furuichi gaped in shock at the unbelievable sight he'd just witnessed. Even the two demons wasn't faring any better, if the dumbstruck expression on their faces were any indication.

Heinrich almost couldn't believe his eyes. How did the girl, who'd only met Beelze-sama earlier in the day, manage to harness so much of his demonic powers? To do that, one had to be almost completely in sync with the demon who'd chosen them, and considering how vast Beelze-sama's power was, it should be near-impossible for anyone to achieve without years of building trust within the demon.

And to think that even after using the demonic power she still hadn't lost consciousness due to the strain, it spoke volumes of her true strength and the dormant demon traits within her. For a second, he was secretly glad that she hadn't awakened her demon powers, for he'd _hate _to be around when _that _happens.

Oga dropped to her knees, still heaving her breaths, though it seemed to have slowed down.

Then, as if they'd snapped out of a trance, all three of them made a break for the two, fearing the worst, but they were stopped some distance from the two when Oga raised a hand, coughing lightly.

"S-Stop right there. W-We're—cough—fine."

Furuichi snapped at her, "What were you _thinking_, Oga?! You could've died back then! Just how stupid are you that you would risk your life like that for a demon, huh?!"

He flinched, however, when she glared at him venomously and spat out, "I couldn't just leave the brat there to die, Demon Lord or not! You of all people should know me better than anyone, that I would never stoop so low so as to sacrifice another life just to save my own, Furuichi! I'm not that much of a bastard!"

Furuichi stared at her, before sighing tiredly, "Yeah, I know, Oga. I'm…sorry. It's just that…seeing you standing under that falling tower, just waiting for it to…" he clenched his fists tightly, hating how useless he felt, and choked out, "…I…I just…you're my only true friend, Tatsumi, and the mere thought of losing you just…terrified me so much…"

Oga smiled slightly, "…Yeah, I…feel the same way too. Sorry for scaring you, Taka-kun."

Heinrich and Alaindelon watched the two friends silently, before finally deciding to interrupt. "How's Beelze-sama, Oga-san?" Heinrich asked frantically.

Oga chuckled lightly before nodding, "He's fine, Blondie. Here, take him." She made to hand the baby over to the blond demon, but the baby refused to so much as loosen the tight grip he had on her shirt, and her eyes softened a little as she smiled at the green-haired demon infant.

Seeing her smile, both Heinrich and Alaindelon had to swallow a gasp as their chest tightened. With the way she was smiling and looking down at the baby, she bore a striking resemblance to someone they'd lost but never forgotten, especially now that her hair was down and reached her shoulders.

'Iris-sama…' Heinrich thought, transfixed on the brunette. He could almost imagine seeing his mistress again, as if she was standing right there, and his lips twitched into a smile of his own.

'Looks like I finally found out why you had chosen her, Beelze-sama…'

They continued to stand there for a while, just staring at the girl and the baby cooing and laughing in her arms, before a flash of thought crossed Furuichi's mind.

"Hey, is the battle over already? Heinrich-san hadn't lost, hasn't he, and so did you, Oga... So, what's going to happen now?"

Oga and Heinrich stilled.

Alaindelon snapped his fingers, "Ah, that's right. The battle's not over yet, so…"

Oga's shoulders shook, and she yelled, startling them all, "I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! OI, BLONDIE, FIGHT ME AGAIN! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU TAKE THE BRAT BACK, YOU BASTARD!"

Heinrich merely smirked, before replying, "Oh, there's no longer any need for that, Oga-san… The contract has already been formed."

She gaped in confusion, "…Huh?"

Heinrich's visible eye seemed to glint madly before he chuckled lowly, and even Oga shivered at that.

"Look at your forearm, Oga-san."

She hesitated slightly, before lifting her hand and turned it, her eyes widening, seeing a strange mark now etched on her skin.

"What the heck is this thing?!" She yelled, almost dreading the answer.

Alaindelon gasped at the sight of the mark, and literally boomed, "The Zebul spell? Already?! You truly _are_ a worthy parent for the Young Master, ojousan!"

"I said what is this thing, you bastards?!"

Heinrich chuckled again before replying, "That, Oga-san, is the sign that you've now truly been designated as the Demon Lord's contractor, a Zebul Spell tattoo. I'm impressed that you got it this early, and this will make my job easier…"

Oga gaped again, "Buh…buh…wha…? But…I…"

The blond demon smirked again, "It seems like we'll be working together now, to raise the future Demon Lord who will bring forth the end of this world. Pleased to make your acquaintance and work with you…" he bowed and took her hand, kissing the Zebul Spell tattoo, before looking up with a sly look in his eye, "…Oga Tatsumi-san."

She stared at him blankly, before she screamed.

"NANDATOOOOO…?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Poor, poor Oga… I am such a sadist.

So, tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Is it good or sucky? Sorry for the short fight scene though, I'd never intended for this battle to be long and dragged out, 'cause I'd planned for her to gain the trust of Baby Beel much earlier and gain the Zebul Spell first thing. 'Cause it'd be funny to see her efforts to get the mark to disappear.

Heinrich's more accepting towards her (unlike Hilda and Oga in canon) because; 1. He's a butler, and he would instinctively act like a gentleman towards women (you can tell from the way he addresses her, and his warning to her before the fight), 2. He saw the similarity in her personality with Iris. Iris seemed like a very kind, loyal, and loving woman to me (despite being a demon), and Oga displayed that trait too (albeit hidden underneath her badass-ness and only shown occasionally towards the people she deemed precious to her) and 3. He's a little attracted to her... *winks* (hail TatsuGarde)

And thank you to all the kind reviewers! I'm all fired up because of you guys!

PS: I will be absent from posting new chapters for a while. Hope you guys will be patient and I'm sorry! .

PSS: Oh, and can you guys _please _suggest a name for gender-bent!Yolda ? Tanomu, minna!


	5. Meet The Family!

**I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!**

**Me: **I'm back! Did you guys miss me?

**Oga: **Just get lost already, crazy woman…

**Me: ***twitching* Oh yeah? *conjured up a bunch of crazy fangirls*

**Fangirls: **OH, TATSUMI-KUN~ C'mere to mama!

**Oga: **Oh shit! *running away* I HATE YOU, crazy author woman!

**Me: ***Laughing insanely* Take my 'Ultimate-Crazed-Fangirls-Rampage-no-Jutsu'! Muahahaha!

**Beel: **Adah! *eyes sparkling at the Authoress's insanely evil face*

**Me: **Well, now that that's done, let's continue with the Author's notes, ne, Beel-chan? Ahem. The Authoress does not own 'Beelzebub', Ryuhei Tamura does. As always, don't forget to read the AN at the end of the chapter!

**Beel: **Guu-dabuh-ai! (And don't forget to review!)

**Me: **Well said, Beel-chan!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Meet The Family!<strong>

T'was a beautiful morning in Ishiyama Town… The skies were clear, the sun was shining, the clouds were floating, the breeze was blowing, the birds were chirping… Yes, it was a peaceful start of another beautiful da—

"TOTAL ANNIHILATIOOOOON!"

Scratch that thought, this was going to be another troublesome day in Ishiyama Town.

The source of the scream was a beautiful teenage girl with shoulder-length, dark-brown hair that was mussed up due to sleep. She panted heavily as she swept her hand across her forehead, wiping away the cold sweat accumulated on her face, the result of her disturbing dream last night…

* * *

><p><span><em>Initiate Dream Sequence: Code 1111 #$%<em>

_In the dream, the scene where she met Beelzebub and Heinrich, leading to her receiving the Zebul Spell replayed over and over and OVER again, before the scene seemed to fast-forward, and stopped at a few years in the future._

_She was carrying the overly large form of the Devil King baby; though the baby no longer resembled a baby—screw that—he doesn't even resemble a human being anymore. In the dream, she was looking for something to feed the Devil King, but not one person (no sane person, that is) would allow her to bring the Devil King to their dining establishment, too scared at the sight of the demon._

_The Devil King began to throw a tantrum, with her trying to calm him down but to no avail, as the demon released a huge pulse of demonic power that engulfed the entire nation, killing everyone instantly._

_Abort Dream Sequence: Code 9999*&^%$_

* * *

><p>'Oh God, I hope that what happened yesterday was really a dream… I can't let the world get destroyed like that! Maybe I should build a—what is it?—an underground bunker and start stockpiling croquettes… Worst case scenario, urghh…'<p>

She rubbed her hands over her face, wiping away the crusty drool that had spilled out of her mouth before scanning her room through bleary brown eyes, just like she often did every morning.

Everything was in its place, raising her hopes that the horrifying events yesterday had never happened. Her TV was still there, and so was her PlayStation, her couch, her desk, her bookcase, her manga and video game collection, her (secret) stash of giant teddy bears (Aniki's gift to his 'adorable little sis'), her Heinrich and Baby Beel, her closet, her—

…Wait a sec…WTFH?!

"Ah, so you're already awake, Tatsumi-san. Did you rest well?"

She gaped slightly before screaming again.

"The HELL?! Wh-Wh-What are you doing in my room?!"

Heinrich blinked, before setting down the baby he was holding and spoke, "I am here to feed Beelze-sama. Hadn't I already told you before that I am his caretaker, Tatsumi-san?"

Oga nearly pulled her hair out at that, "That's not what I meant, Blondie! Why are you here, in my room, before I even woke up?!" she gasped, eyes bulging out in horror and pointed a shaking finger, "Did you do something perverted to me?!"

The blonde's face didn't change from his expressionless gaze (though there was a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks…curious) before he cleared his throat and spoke in the most unconcerned voice he could muster, "I'm not interested in that, Tatsumi-san. As I said before, I am here for Beelze-sama, and since he refused to sleep with anyone but you, I had to enter your room to get him. Rest assured that I wouldn't do anything inappropriate to you."

Her eyes flashed dangerously before she hissed, "You'd better, Blondie, or you'll wake up one day _with your bits chopped off_."

The blonde reflexively crossed his legs, "…Duly noted, Tatsumi-san."

"Good," she huffed out, crossing her arms and glaring at the demon butler as he continued holding the milk bottle for the baby in his arms. Oga raised her eyebrows and started to tap her feet on the floor. When Heinrich continued being unresponsive, a tick-mark formed on her forehead.

"Blondie."

No response.

"Oi, Blondie."

Again, no reaction.

She exploded, "Oi, fucking Blondie!"

He finally deigned to look up, irritation on his eyes, "What, Tatsumi-san?"

She gritted out, "Get lost."

Heinrich scowled, "No, I can't do that, Tatsumi-san. How many times do I have to explain that I have a duty as…"

That was the last straw. She bellowed, "I havta take a shower, you asshole! And I won't take my pajamas off in front of you, so get the hell out!"

Heinrich blushed up a storm at that.

"Oh, I-I see. I'll take my leave then. S-Sorry for disturbing you!"

He then proceeded to storm out of the room in the blink of an eye, leaving a wide-eyed Beelzebub and a fuming brunette.

"That damn pretty-boy…"

"Dabuu…"

* * *

><p>Oga sighed as she lowered into the bathtub, the warmth of the water soothing her ruffled nerves. The green-haired baby splashed happily in her arms, cooing and squealing when the rubber duck he was playing with floated in a circle around him.<p>

She smiled slightly at the baby's antics, before her mind inadvertently recalled the commotion with her family yesterday. She winced slightly at the memory. That had to be one of the most chaotic situations in her life, for sure…

* * *

><p><span>—<em>Flashback; Set: Last night; Destination: Oga household; Commence!—<em>

_After the battle ended with neither of them coming out victorious, Oga had stormed back to her house after screaming her lungs out for several hours at both Heinrich and Alaindelon. Heinrich had followed her, much to her irritation, until she stopped in front of a large three-story house. The blond had raised his eyebrows at the sight of the house—he had expected that she would live in a place that was more or less similar to Furuichi's—before the brunette turned to face him with a scowl._

"_Why are you following me back to my house?!" She screamed again—the blonde winced a little, his eardrums were still aching from her earlier rants._

"_Haven't I already told you, Oga-san, that wherever Beelze-sama goes, I will follow. And since you're now his parent, I will be following you too. Not to mention that I have no place to stay, so your house is the best option." He replied as civilly as he could, rubbing his ears._

_She growled, before yanking the door to her house open. But before the demon butler could enter, she slammed the door shut, leaving the man blinking confusedly in front of the door._

"_Just go sleep at Furuichi's then, you damn pretty-boy!" She yelled, blocking the door with her body so that the demon couldn't enter._

_What she didn't realize, was that her family had heard the commotion at the front door, and had proceeded to leave the living room to see what the noise was all about. And they were now standing in the doorway, staring at the youngest member of their family who was blocking the door in puzzlement._

"_...Tsu-chan?"_

_Oga froze at the question, and she turned her head around robotically to see her sister, Misaki and her parents standing there, looking extremely confused—or in Misaki's case, extremely bewildered._

"_Tsu-chan!" Misaki shouted, pointing a finger in horror at her short shoulder-length hair, "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"_

_She winced slightly before replying, "Uh…yeah. Haha… Something…unfortunate came up, and I…uh, ended up having to cut it. Sorry, Misaki-neesan."_

'_Not really, though… At least she wouldn't use me as a dress-up doll so much now that my hair is short. Seems like the Blondie's useful for something after all.' Her inner-self cackled evilly at that thought._

_Oga's mother just bopped Misaki on the head, eliciting a yell from the woman._

"_Ow! What the hell, kaa-san?!"_

_She glared at her older daughter sternly before answering heatedly, "I can't believe how ignorant you are, Misaki! Your sister came home looking like she'd been in one hell of a fight, and the first thing you asked her about was her __**hair**__? Shame on you, young lady."_

_Misaki mumbled under her breath, "But I liked it better when Tsu-chan had long hair… She looked like an angel in those Goth Lolita dresses I bought for her… And even Aniki got all fanboy-ish and squealy at that…"_

_Rubbing her temples tiredly, Oga's mother turned back to her youngest before pulling her towards the living room with them, making the girl squeak as she was forced to let go of the door she was blocking._

"_Now, young lady, you __**will **__tell us why you came home looking all messed up with your clothes torn and all! Did you get into a fight again or something? Who the hell is that baby on your shoulder? And WHY AREN'T YOU LETTING GO OF THAT DOOR?!"_

_Oga squeaked again as her father made to open the door once her mother pulled her off successfully._

"_NO, OTOU-SAN! DON'T OPEN THAT…"_

"_Konnichiwa, Oga-san. May I come in?"_

…_door._

_She facepalmed._

* * *

><p>'<em>Is it just me, or is the room getting hotter?' Oga thought nervously, sweat-dropping as she sat across her parents and her sister on the sofa, next to the blond demon who held the green-haired Demon Lord baby in his lap. The man looked as nonchalant as ever, making her curse inwardly.<em>

'_You damn sonova…"_

_Before she could finish that thought, however, her father's voice sounded out._

"_Tatsumi? Who is this young man? Is he one of your friends?" He asked, sounding a little suspicious._

"_Oh, wait, wait, wait! Is he your boyfriend, Tsu-chan?! Kyaah! You're so lucky, imouto! He's such a bishie!" Misaki squealed instead._

"_No, he's NOT my boyfriend!" Oga replied heatedly, "He's..."_

_Unfortunately for her, Heinrich had already started to speak._

"_I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Mr. and Mrs. Oga. My name is Heinrich, and I'm…"—insert a long, completely misleading explanation here~_

"…_and there you have it. Starting today, this boy and I will be living with you. I hope you'll welcome me into your home." He kneeled on the floor and bowed._

_~Silence~_

_Oga sweat-dropped as she proceeded to ask the man, "Oi, Blondie. What's with the intentionally misleading story?"_

"_Hm? What's wrong with it?" He asked her back in a completely clueless voice._

_She yelled, "OF COURSE there's something wrong with it! Just look at my parents and my sister!" she gestured to the frozen forms of her family, "They're shocked stiff!"_

_Heinrich merely cupped his chin with a gloved hand, seemingly deep in thought, "But I heard that this is what you do in this country, Tatsumi-san."_

_The brunette pointed an accusing finger at him, "Just who the hell told you that?! They even assumed the wrong thing! And WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME TATSUMI ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"_

"_Well, I thought that since we will be together from now on, I should at least try to be closer to you."_

"_There you go again with the misleading words! Just stop that already!"_

…_While the two continue to bicker, let's explore Oga's family's thoughts, shall we?_

'"_Your country"? Is he a foreigner or something?' Was what her father wondered._

'_I can't believe that my youngest daughter brought a boy home already!' Her mother thought, looking like she might weep._

'_You're a lucky one, imouto… This calls for more dress-up sessions! KYAHAHA!' Misaki cackled inwardly._

'_Although…' they looked at the green-haired baby simultaneously, sweat-dropping slightly, 'I think we should be more concerned with that kid over there…'_

_As they were coming to various (incorrect) conclusions about the baby, Oga's shouts rang out._

"_I thought I told you already! I'M NOT HIS MOTHER!"_

"_How can you say that, Tatsumi-san? After all the things we did…"_

_All three of her family member's jaws dropped at that._

'_HIS MOTHER?!'_

'_THE THINGS WE DID?!'_

_Heinrich sent a smile at Oga, completely oblivious to her family's horrified expressions before resting a hand on his chest and exclaiming softly, "It was amazing, Tatsumi-san… I was really pleased…"_

'_AMAZING?!'_

'_REALLY PLEASED?!'_

'_ #$%%^&*!' (Misaki's M-rated thoughts)_

_Oga gaped at him, "What the hell did you mean by…"_

_*CRASH*_

_Oga froze at the sound, and the sight that met her eyes when she turned around led her to drip the largest sweat-drop she's ever had. _

…_Her father was already unconscious on the floor._

* * *

><p>She sighed tiredly as she remembered the chaos they went through after her father fainted. Since it didn't seem like he would wake up, they just gave up trying to wake him and just left him in his room to sleep it off, deciding to call it a night. Heinrich settled in one of the guest rooms, while Beelzebub himself refused to sleep anywhere except with her in her room.<p>

Sighing again, she decided to finish her bath, and picking the blinking baby up, she looked him in the eye and said, "Okay there, Baby Beel. Now that that's done, let's get dressed and have some breakfast, shall we?"

The baby nodded his head vigorously, exclaiming, "Adah!" and making her blink again as she fought internally not to squeal at his cuteness.

Drying herself and shrugging on her clothes quickly, she put on a green hooded infant body-suit (her brother's old baby clothes that her mother dug up) on the child, and she grinned as the baby cooed and clambered on her to hang off her shoulders. Chuckling slightly, she exited the bathroom to head to the kitchen, and the sight that met her eyes made her gape in shock.

Sitting at the kitchen table, was her father, laughing heartily with his newspaper in hand, while her mother was beaming and heaping food on every plate on the table. Her sister Misaki was also laughing, pointing her fork in a playful gesture as she proceeded to chatter about god-knows-what in her usual loud way.

But those things wasn't what had shocked her into silence, it was the blond-haired demon butler, who was also sitting at the table and nodding amicably in accord with her family's lively conversation. He seemed to be especially close to her father, with the older man mentioning her name occasionally and slapping his shoulder like he usually did with her brother when the blonde nodded with a smile on his face.

…She must be dreaming. Yeah…that's what was happening... 'Cause there's no way that her family had accepted the blond demon into their house…She would wake up any minute now from this nightmare…

…Any minute now…

…

Why in hell wasn't she waking up?!

Oga continued to stand there, frozen, before Misaki noticed her unmoving form and turned, yelling, "Oi, Tsu-chan! Doushitano? Come here and have breakfast already!"

She nodded dumbly as the rest of her family turned to her too, with her father standing up and all but dropping her on the seat next to Heinrich. The three members of her family sat across from the two of them, beaming all the while.

Then her father started to speak, "You certainly got yourself a nice husband, Tatsumi! He's a really nice young man, and I'm sorry that I didn't trust you to make such a life-changing decision by yourself! I hope the two of you will be happy together, and don't forget that I want more grandchildren in the future! Hahahaha!"

She gaped, "Wha…?"

Her mother merely shook her head, laughing softly at her father's words, "Mou, anata! Shouldn't you be satisfied with having one grandchild already? Tsu-chan's still young, with plenty of time ahead of her! And also, Henry-kun, what country did you say you came from again?"

Heinrich placed his teacup back down before replying, "I'm from Makai, Mrs. Oga."

The woman gasped slightly before exclaiming, "Oh my, Henry-kun! There's no need for you to call me that! Just call me okaa-san, okay? After all, you are my son-in-law now! And you're from Macao, you say?"

Misaki chimed in, "Your Japanese is really good, Henry! And you can call me Misaki nee-san!"

Her father slapped a hand to his chest and boomed out, "You can call me otou-san too, Henry-kun! Ahahaha!"

Heinrich nodded again with the same smile on his face, "Hai, okaa-san, otou-san, Misaki-neesan."

Oga was speechless. Her mind nearing a state of nervous breakdown, she continued to eat her breakfast almost robotically. The baby on her shoulder cooed suddenly, his fingers grasping at the croquette she held using her chopsticks, and without thinking she gave it to the baby, making her sister squeal, "Wow, Tsu-chan! You're so sweet and motherly to Beel-chan! Usually you would never share your croquette like that! And look at how cute he is! He has your nose, your lips, and even the shape of your face is the same!"

She twitched.

'He's not even _my _kid…'

Her mother also joined her sister in her squealing at the baby, "Ara, ara, Beel-chan! Such an adorable little rascal you are! Though you looked almost exactly like my oldest son when he was a baby because of those clothes, you've certainly got those looks through your mother here! And you have Henry-kun's green eyes!"

Heinrich turned to her with a raised eyebrow, leading her to snap a "What?" at him, with him shrugging before he said, "You managed to get Beelze-sama to wear clothes?"

Oga frowned, a little confused, "What does that mean? Does he never wear any clothes before?"

The blonde paused, before muttering out, "No, he doesn't. Looks like you really are special to him then, if he actually agreed to you dressing him."

Oga had opened her mouth to speak again, before a cough that sounded slightly embarrassed from her father cut her off.

"But I'm a little curious though, Tatsumi…" her father turned to face her, frowning, "…when did you get pregnant, actually?"

Oga felt her entire face flame up at that, and she stood up suddenly, her chair making a loud scraping noise against the floor. She ran at lightning speed to her room, before scrambling back downstairs with her bag in hand and ran off to the doorway, with only a shout of "Ittekimasu!" left behind.

Her family sat there in confusion, before shrugging and continuing to eat their breakfast.

If she doesn't want to tell, well, they wouldn't force her to. They were plenty happy enough with the addition of their new family members, although…

The three winced together, eliciting a curious gaze from Heinrich.

'I hope Takumi won't freak out too much when he gets back…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And chapter 5's a wrap! The family finally meets Baby Beel and Heinrich! And the name of the elusive older brother is finally revealed! But he won't be appearing yet, though... The title of the next chapter is; "**The Gang Leader…With A Child?**" Stay tuned! ;)

To **natchrisl, Gamerof1458, Guest, LostFairyMantic, pinksamurai1014, Frayner, Radji and suntan140**! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 4! It made me so, so happy~ Have a croquette as my thanks for the suggestions on gender-bent!Yolda's name, **Guest-san, natchrisl-san**! (It's not Hilda's croquette, so don't worry about that) ;) I will be using one of your name suggestions when the time comes to introduce gender-bent!Yolda in the story. 19 reviews and near 1000 hits lifted my spirits up, so I decided to update this a bit earlier than I originally planned to! Arigatou, minna! XD


	6. The Gang Leader With A Child?

**I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother!**

**Me: **Yahoo! I've got 1300+ hits and 31 reviews already with the story!Since the majority of the reviewers agreed that having the lovable oaf that is Toujou Hidetora gender-bent is not so appealing (though I agree with you guys too, one of my friends though, thought that it will be funny) I have officially cancelled it! *applause*

**Oga: **AHAHAHA! Toujou…as a _woman?! _Why won't you go through with that idea?! AHAHAHA! Oh, that would be priceless!

**Me: **…Oh yeah, I forgot that _you're _here… Tch, how evil as usual, Oga-kun. But… *smirks evilly and whispers* Don't you worry Oga-kun~ I have something else planned~ Just you wait… Kukukuku…

**Oga: ***shivers slightly* Are you Orochimaru or something…? *turns at the sound of thundering footsteps* Oh shit…!

**Toujou: **OGAAAAA YOU BASTARD! You dare to make fun of me?! Fight me now! Oi, Author-girl, go on with the disclaimer! I'LL BEAT THIS GUY UP! ORYAAA!

**Me: **Hai hai! The Authoress does not own "Beelzebub", the great Ryuhei Tamura does, and no, she does not own "Naruto" despite the slight reference to it in this chapter. She also does not have a beta. Oh, yeah, this chapter's longer, and I plan to keep it that way. R&R like always! *turns back to the fight* Wow, he's gotten even stronger than before! Go Toujou-kun!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Gang Leader… With A Child?<strong>

Oga sulked as she made her way to Furuichi's house, grumbling occasionally. The ominous aura around her made all passers-by cringe and scoot as far away as they could from the evil-looking silhouette of the brunette, though she hardly noticed it.

It was this sight that Furuichi came upon as he stepped out of his house, making him sweat-drop a little.

'Damn, what's wrong with her now? And why is she bringing that kid with her anyway?' He wondered as he fell into step beside her, making their way to school together as was their usual routine.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Oga had already beaten him to it as she looked at him with a soulless look in her eyes. She began, "Taka…"

He sweat-dropped at her lifeless tone, "…Yeah?"

The brunette then proceeded to cry anime-tears, prompting Furuichi's sweat-drop to grow larger, 'Yup, she's totally having a nervous breakdown…'

Suddenly, she clutched his collar, wailing, "A devil hijacked my place, Takayuki! And I'm stuck with the kid! I'm dead, Takayuki, I'm dead! And-and-and Takumi-aniki would misunderstand and lock me in Siberia or somewhere like that for the rest of my life! Or-or he will lock me in some fairytale tower where I'll have to grow my hair out until it's 100 feet long and sing until some lame guy on a horse dropped by to bust me out—which is total bullshit by the way—and I think there's some huge green guy with a big nose in the story too… Ahahaha~ And-and don't you know that babies can kill you if you're more than 50 feet away from them?! Do you?! DO YOU?! HUH?!"

As her words grew progressively more hysterical, Oga began shaking the silver-haired boy back and forth until his eyes were replaced by swirls.

Having had enough with being shaken like a rag-doll, Furuichi yelled, "Just calm down already and tell me what happened!"

At those words, Oga stopped shaking him, muttering "Oh," before she dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. Ignoring the evil-eye he was giving her, she struck a thinking pose with a very comically serious expression, "Right…where should I start… Umm, oh, yeah, let me start from what happened last night!"

The girl turned back to face Furuichi as she started to rant about the events that led to her ending up living with the demon butler under the same roof. Luckily for Furuichi (and his bodily health), his decision to not utter a single word calmed Oga down, though his mental health suffered for it, as shown by his completely blank expression.

He held up a hand as she finished her rant, before stating flatly, "…So you're saying that you're now living with the blonde demon butler dude, and now your whole family thinks he's your husband and the Demon Lord is your kid—though Takumi-san's not back yet and you're worried about his reaction—and that you got into a rock-paper-scissors game with the dude last night after your dad fainted and you lost so you can no longer pass the kid off to someone else as per your agreement in that fight yesterday, and he told you that if you upset the kid or be more than 50 feet away from him you'll be electrocuted to death, and now you have to gather underlings for the kid to command once he moved on with his quest to annihilate humanity?"

Oga sweat-dropped slightly, "…Wow, how did you say it all in one breath like that? But to sum it all up, yeah, that's what happened."

She watched in slight fascination as Furuichi seemed to crack and scatter, all the while muttering "How is this my life?" in a haunted tone over and over. She could never understand how he did that.

Snapping out of his depression, Furuichi pointed to her before he yelled, "Who cares if you lost the game against the dude and had to agree to that stupid term?! Just pass the kid off! The fate of humanity is at stake here, Tatsumi! Not to mention that it's only a rock-paper-scissors game, so how does that even count?!"

Oga sniffed at that, turning her back with her hands on her hips, "Baka…Takayuki, I'll have you know that even if I'm a delinquent, I still have a sense of honor, you know."

Furuichi tilted his head in horrified confusion with his jaw unhinged, only managing to say "…Huh?" as the brunette continued her words, still in that serious pose (though the effect was slightly ruined with that sleeping baby clinging to her back), "…I am a woman of her word, and I would never break any vow that I made, so even if I had to raise a Demon Lord, I will keep that promise! That…is my ninja way!" She raised her thumb up at the end of her sentence.

…Due to the rule of anime, they were somehow standing at a beach under the setting sun with the waves crashing against the shore and the winds blowing the girl's hair in a typical dramatic hero-like way as she continued to hold her 'Nice-Guy Pose' towards him. All in all, it looked pretty damn impressive, if Oga could say so herself.

Furuichi twitched. In his mind, there were several reactions he came up with. A. Scream, B. Cry, C. Crawl into a ditch, and D. Walk away without a word. He opted for the last.

…He walked away without a word, leaving Oga frozen in her unnecessarily cool pose, never looking back. Gaping at his reaction (or rather the lack of it), Oga chased after the silverette, whining a little.

"D'awww! Come on, Taka-kun! What's with the lack of reaction? I even went out of my way to do that really cool pose! Just say something!"

The boy stared at her incredulously before finally opening his mouth to speak, "…I will not risk my sanity further by reacting. Since when are you so honorable in any way? And you're NOT a ninja—I totally recognize that cheesy pose by the way—so please just shut up and leave me to gather the remnants of normality I have left, okay, Tatsumi-chan?" He tilted his head with a mild smile at the end of his sentence, leaving Oga with no room to broker further arguement.

She pouted slightly and muttered, "Hai hai… Geez, why are you so touchy today, Taka-kun?"

Scratch being calm and composed, Furuichi had to scream at that, "You want to know why?! It's because of that fiasco yesterday, that's why! My whole room was wrecked because of that baby, and unlike that house of yours, we only have three rooms including mine, so I had no choice but to sleep in the living room! Do you know how much my back's aching now, huh, do you?!"

Oga bristled slightly before raising her fist to pummel him into oblivion, making Furuichi squeak and fall back in fear. Luckily for him, though, before she could raise her fist fully, her cellphone rang, startling the girl and making Furuichi heave a sigh of relief. Thank Lord for great timings, he thought, though the 'this-is-no-over' glare that Oga gave him as she answered the call made him sweat buckets.

She gritted out a "Moshi-moshi" into her phone, and Furuichi watched curiously at the change in her expression as she heard the reply. It changed from irritation, to confusion, to realization, to astonishment, and then to...pride? The snippets of the conversation he managed to catch raised his curiosity even more.

"The takeover…South-Kanto…success? The gang's…Ishiyama…all of you? Meet…park…usual…briefing, huh? Yeah…be there…right now. Okay…bye."

Oga pressed the end button for the call, before turning to Furuichi with a regretful expression on her face. She pressed her hands together and bowed slightly in apology, "Gomen, Takayuki, I have to head someplace else now, so just go on to school without me! Let's meet up later, né? Okay, see you later, Taka-kun!" Waving her hands, Oga dashed away, leaving behind only a cloud of dust and a confused Furuichi. Once he connected the dots (hey, he wasn't called The Tactician for nothing) from her phone conversation and to her actions just now, his eyes widened before a lewd grin formed on his face.

"_They_ must've gotten back already! Yeahhh, Oga… Being friends with you certainly has its perks… Ahahahaha~" With that notoriously perverted smile still plastered on his face, Furuichi skipped away to school with a spring in his step and a flowery aura forming around him, whistling merrily.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ishiyama High<em>

Ishiyama High School seemed like another ordinary school (save for the vandalized state of the facilities) that was commonly seen in Japan, though there was one fact that made the school famous (or infamous) throughout the entire country. The place was the absolute worst school in the entire prefecture, with a delinquency rate of 120 %. In short, Ishiyama High School's population was overridden by delinquents.

It was this school where Furuichi was on his way to now, and as he continued to whistle merrily on his way, he was blocked by a group of especially menacing-looking delinquents.

He gaped, sweat-dropping as he heard what the delinquents from the sidelines were whispering about (Keep in mind that even with them trying to whisper, their voices were naturally loud, so everyone totally heard what they were talking about anyway).

"Hey, he's that Tactician guy, right? The one who always tagged along with the Empress of Kata Jr. High? Man, he must be strong then, right?" Delinquent no. 1 whispered.

"Iie, iie, that's not the case with this guy! He's super-weak, and he's more like some sorta brain behind her brawn, they said," Delinquent no. 2 whispered back.

"Hah, is that so?! Well then, where's this 'Empress' then, if they were usually together? In fact, what does this chick look like anyway? Seeing that this guy looked really wimpy, that woman must be some sort of tough-looking macho chick! Hahahaha!" Delinquent no. 3 didn't bother to whisper like his fellow delinquents did, laughing out loud instead.

Furuichi sighed wistfully at that, 'If only you guys knew…' before he caught more words from the surrounding delinquents that made him shake in fear.

"Oh no, that guy is Killer Machine Abe! What does he want with that Tactician guy?!"

"Wait, there's also Good-night Shimokawa with him! This guy is bad news!"

"And…isn't that the Twin Dragons?! The knife-wielding younger brother, Sanada Ryuji and the chainsaw-carrying older brother, Sanada Ryuichi?! All the powerful rookies are here! Hey, guys, check this out!"

Furuichi's sweating turned into a proverbial rainfall as even more delinquents gathered around the compound, before he turned his head back to face his current predicament. Blocking his way, were four people. The first was a huge bear of a man, with a completely shaved head and a scarred face clad in an orange wife-beater and the uniform pants. He boomed, cracking his knuckles, "Oi, wimp, where's that 'Empress' now, huh?! I will defeat her, women or not!"

He sweat-dropped, 'Okayyyy…Weird guy with no sense of respect towards women…'

"Goodnight, Abe, it's not nice to beat up a lady, especially one who was rumored to be one of the most ravishing beauties to ever attend Ishiyama! Though I won't lose too~ Goodnight~" This dialogue came from a pale guy with tied-back black hair with a curly strand of hair in front. He seemed to also be around Furuichi's age, though his appearance made Furuichi sweat-drop again; come on, an old-school pinstriped purple suit, and a cheesy pose? Not to mention his weird manner of speech…

'A guy that couldn't tell whether it's daytime or nighttime…'

"Hey now, don't go forgetting us…" "Yeah, what nii-san said…" "We wouldn't lose to some wimpy woman with a fancy title," The last two made Furuichi sweat-drop even more. The first one was a guy with spiked up green hair who kept sticking his tongue out even when speaking, and the second was identical to him, except with a scarred face and wearing a pair of glasses, smoking a cigarette. The fact that made him sweat-drop, however, wasn't their appearance—at least they looked more normal than that Abe guy and Shimokawa guy—but rather what they were holding. The first was holding a knife, while the second was carrying a chainsaw.

'And now, there's a pair of twins with a fetish for sharp things, it seems. Great. Where's Oga when you need her?' Furuichi thought frantically.

"Oi, I'm asking you here, you pansy! Where's that chick?!" Abe boomed again, sending Furuichi's teeth chattering but he stayed quiet. Having had enough with his silence, the four delinquents advanced on him, ready to beat him senseless. Assessing the situation through panicked eyes, Furuichi knew that there would be no hope for him to survive this, and he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain…

…Except there wasn't any. A hush fell through the compound.

Confused, Furuichi opened his eyes a little before his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The menacing Abe was restrained by a long steel chain, the chain having been wrapped in a way that would slowly choke a person until he passed out from lack of air, and that was exactly the state the man was in. Shimokawa was lying on the ground, unmoving but looking seemingly fine, except for his completely soaked body, bruised face and torn-up suit. The two Sanada brothers, Ryuji and Ryuichi themselves wasn't fairing any better, what with the long, bloody slashes on their bodies that could only have been made by something thin and extremely sharp.

Furuichi's heart beat wildly at the sight. He knew what had happened to them, and who exactly had caused it. His suspicion was merely confirmed as a voice sounded out from behind him, sounding very exasperated.

"Tch, why do we always have to save your ass first thing whenever we see you, Creepichi?"

"…Well, he is nee-san's best friend. It is only right that we do this," a quieter voice followed the former.

"This sure is crazy, Creepichi! What the hell did you do to piss these guys off anyway? Paa-ne!" the last voice was a LOT louder than the last two.

As he turned around, the perverted smile on his face widened even more, for standing behind him, was a group of teenage girls that were all garbed in similar white trench coats. The ones that had caught his eyes in particular were the familiar faces of three girls dressed in the Ishiyama High school uniforms.

The owner of the first voice was Omori Nene, a girl with shoulder-length red hair in a ponytail, with pale skin, black eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye, and a quite well-endowed body clad in a school shirt with a maroon-colored tie, ankle-length navy skirt, and a white trench coat similar to the other girls' draped on her shoulders. She was currently looking at him with the same disgusted expression she often had whenever she had the bad luck of meeting him, which was often. Her hand was wrapped on an end of the steel chain she used as her primary weapon, with the other end restraining the hulking form of Abe.

Tanimura Chiaki, the second girl who'd spoken before, still looked as aloof (and pretty) as Furuchi remembered. She was rather petite, with short black hair and sharp, grey eyes that was held in an emotionless gaze. She wore the same school shirt, maroon tie and navy skirt like Nene's; the difference being her skirt was shorter, reaching the top of her knees, and she didn't wear a trench coat. Her hands were still holding her customized high-pressure water guns that had defeated Shimokawa easily, ready to use it again at any other signs of a threat.

The loud voice, however, belonged to Hanazawa Yuka, a similarly attractive girl with medium-length, strawberry blonde hair, tanned skin, large brown eyes and a slim body dressed in the same way as Chiaki. Her eyes were held in that perpetually wide-eyed look she often had, giving the impression that she was a very cheerful and loud girl. The reason for the bloody slashes on the Sanada brothers' bodies were held in her fingers; a flower-ornamented hairpin with an extremely sharp end. Twirling it expertly, she inserted the pin back into her hair before blowing a raspberry at Furuichi.

Just as he was about to leap towards them in joy (the three prepared their weapons at that), Oga's voice echoed.

"Don't even think about it, Furuichi, or I'll crush your bits, best friend or not."

Furuichi's jaw dropped as Oga made her way through the now bowing forms of the other girls. Even without turning around, he knew that all the other delinquents there were in a similar state as him, gaping at the tall brunette.

Except for her new attire, nothing's changed with her at all. Instead of the white school shirt and navy skirt she was wearing earlier, the brunette was now garbed in a white trench coat and a matching cargo pant, along with white boots. As his eyes landed on one particular detail in her new attire, however, blood started to stream out of his nose uncontrollably. For she was only wearing bandages on her chest that seemed like it could barely restrain her ample bust, leaving her flat belly exposed.

Whispers of awe echoed around the courtyard.

"No way! So _that's_ the Empress?!"

"Whoa, that is one smokin' chick!"

"Is that an E-cup?!"

"Damn, I'd totally tap that..."

Well, her over-protective brother be damned, Furuichi wouldn't be Furuichi if he didn't take this opportunity to ogle her. What he didn't realize in his blatant staring, was the steel chains, water guns and long, sharp steel needles aimed towards him. When he finally realized it, he squeaked at the murderous aura filling the air.

"You ever dare to stare at nee-san like that again, Creepichi, and I'll hang you above a tiger pit," Nene bit out, twisting her chains menacingly.

"I will shoot your balls to smithereens," the usually mild-mannered Chiaki glared at him, a dark shadow covering her eyes as she raised her water guns.

"You wanna die, Creepichi?!" Yuka looked about ready to throw her needles at him.

Furuichi paled again at that, for he'd almost forgotten one very important fact; the three girls were the lieutenants and top members of the Red Tails, the strongest female yakuza gang led by his best friend, Oga Tatsumi, the 3rd generation leader. After Houjou Ringo passed the title to her when she was still in junior high-school, making her the youngest leader to have ever been picked to lead the gang, all the members developed some sort of hero-worship towards Oga. Knowing the fact that the three were extremely protective of her despite her being much stronger, Furuichi knew that had he not been Oga's best friend, he would long be dead already.

Oga raised her hands in a placating way that had a great effect on calming the three down, though they continued to glare daggers at Furuichi. The silverette mentally cried in relief at that—he would definitely treat her better from now on—before he cleared his throat and spoke in the most composed voice he could muster, "W-W-Welcome back, ladies! Looks like you girls had succeeded in your Southern Kanto takeover, then? Is that why you had to leave this morning, Oga?" (He already knew that that was the reason, he just wanted to prevent Oga from getting mad at him too)

The three lieutenants never broke their glares, making Furuichi sweat buckets. Oga replied, oblivious to her lieutenants' animosity towards Furuichi, "Yeah. Nene called me this morning to tell me about it, and I had to go to our usual meeting place to get their reports. They certainly did a great job, I think that with the pace we're going at to expand our territory, we will soon reclaim our title as the strongest gang in Ishiyama. And also, to signify my first year leading the gang as a high-schooler, I decided to finally wear the uniform! So, what do you think, Furuichi?" she did some sort of twirl that almost sent Furuichi nosebleeding again, if not for the intensifying glares from her gang members.

"I-I-It looks…powerful?" he squeaked out. Oga grinned at that, striking a V with her fingers.

"Yeah, I know right?! Well, let's just get inside for now and…"

"YOU WAIT RIGHT THERE, GIRLIE!"

Oga turned her head towards the direction of the sound, muttering only a "Huh?" to see the four delinquents that her lieutenants had defeated before running towards her, along with many other delinquents that had previously only been watching from the sidelines.

Yells of "I'll defeat you!" and "Be my girlfriend!" reverberated around the previously quiet compound, leading Furuichi to sweat-drop again, and the Red Tails' members to stand guard around Oga. But seeing the increasing numbers of the delinquents, the females knew that they would be hard-pressed to win. Nene looked back at her leader frantically, before she froze at the murderous aura she was giving off.

All of them backed off as she made her way to the front of the group, reaching into her trench coat to pull out something. Their imaginations revolved around her bringing out a weapon or something, but instead, she pulled out a…baby?

Excepting Furuichi, all the delinquents' jaws dropped, male and females alike, as she proceeded to place the green-haired baby on her head before cracking her knuckles ominously. She bit out her words one by one, cracking one finger at every single word.

"BE," –snap- "QUIET," -snap- "YOU" –snap- "WILL" –snap- "WAKE" –snap- "THE" –snap- "BABY" –snap- "UP" –snap- "YOU" –snap- "GUTTER" –snap- "FILTHS!"

At the last word, Oga punched the ground in front of her, and the enormous shockwave she produced from that single punch blew all the delinquents in front of her away. They were knocked out instantly, and the remaining delinquents scattered away in fear.

Huffing slightly as she placed the sleeping baby on her head back in her arms, she turned around to face her gang members, though the sight she met made her blink in confusion.

All the Red Tails' members were having the same unhinged, frozen look on their faces, and she could see a blizzard storming above their heads. Even her lieutenants had the same look, leading her to tilt her head in confusion, before finally asking, "What's wrong?"

Nene pointed a shaking finger towards the baby in her arms, "Ne-Ne-Ne-Nee-s-s-s-san…I-I-Is that r-r-really…?"

Oga looked down at the baby, her mind wheeling in confusion before she finally understood what her gang was freaking out about, and she smiled sheepishly with a sweat-drop on her head.

"…My kid?"

The entire courtyard was silent for a while…

.

.

.

.

.

"NANIIIIIIIII?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey yeah, it's chapter 6! Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the others, I had a burst of ideas as I was writing this. I was pretty sad as I was writing this chapter though, with the ending of the Beelzebub manga…I've been a loyal reader for the last 5 years, and I've been left with an empty space in my heart when the series ended. But rest assured that I will continue to write more chapters! It's been a good five years with the series, but all things have an end, I suppose, so I just have to move on.

The final decision is that I only gender-bended Kunieda. Since Kunieda's a guy now, I made Oga the leader of the Red Tails instead! Hah, how 'bout that?! Next chapter will touch upon the Red Tails' reactions to Baby Beel, Oga's explanation, and Kanzaki will be making his début! Looks like I won't gender-bend Natsume after all, pity :( But never mind!

Thanks to all the readers for reading this story and leaving your reviews! It made me so~so~happy~


	7. Omake Part 1: Encounter 1- Oga Misaki

**Omake: What Happened With The Ogas**

_**Encounter One: Oga Misaki**_

Heinrich rubbed his bleary green eyes as he woke up, clad in a white pajama and yawning slightly. Looking at the clock on the wall of the guest room he slept in, he noted that it was 5 a.m in the morning. With that confirmation, he made his way to the attached bathroom to wash up, contemplating his schedule for the day.

'Hmm, go back to Makai to get the King Hydra milk for Beelze-sama, send a report to the Great Devil King, scout the entire area with Akubaba, find out more about that 'soap opera' thing Alaindelon mentioned—it sounded quite interesting, just like everything else about this world he told me about…" (…yes, he got his info about the human world and Japanese culture from Alaindelon, the horror), "…and learn more things about the Human World to teach Beelze-sama…' the blond nodded with a serious expression as he finished washing up.

Putting on his traditional black suit, he stepped out of the room, intent on going to Oga's room to feed Beelze-sama before he had to leave, but he found himself at a loss trying to find out which room the girl slept in—the house had three floors including the ground floor, and must have had at least 8 rooms, so he was essentially lost. As he wandered around the house, he couldn't help but wonder about the enigma that was Oga Tatsumi, the girl who his Young Master had chosen as his parent.

The girl was nothing like he'd expected; he had dreaded that Beelze-sama would choose a scruffy-looking delinquent with more brawns than brains, a bastardly attitude, no sense of parental qualities, and no wealth to speak about. Yes, she was a delinquent with a _lot _of brawn (his gut still ached from that punch) but she did seem to have some brains despite her 'punch first, ask questions later' attitude.

She did act a little like a bastard but he could tolerate that (honestly, he liked her attitude better than some of the female royal demons he had had the bad luck of meeting) and she did have some parental qualities in her (he honestly couldn't express just how grateful he was to her for protecting Beelze-sama yesterday). All in all, Oga Tatsumi was quite a piece of work.

And moving on… Heinrich's visible emerald orb assessed the house, feeling satisfied that the girl did seem to be wealthy. At least his Young Master would live comfortably with her as his parent—though he couldn't help but wonder how the seemingly ordinary family could afford such a place—and in his distraction, he almost collided with Oga Misaki head-on.

"Whoa there! Where are you going, Blondie?" Misaki exclaimed, surprised to see the foreigner her sister brought home last night up and about so early in the morning. Heinrich was stunned; he hadn't sensed her presence at all!—before he bowed slightly in apology, "I apologize, Misaki-san. I didn't realize that you're already awake. Can I ask for your help, though?"

Swooning a little at his gentlemanly gesture (she's a sucker for guys like this), Misaki eagerly asked, "Yeah? What do you need me to help you with?"

"…Can you show me where Tatsumi-san's room is? I had to do something…" the blond answered.

Misaki's jaw dropped at his words, totally misinterpreting the meaning behind his words. Heinrich watched curiously as the woman turned entirely red with steam coming out her ears before it abruptly stopped and the expression on her face turned into a combination of wistful and pride. Pride for what, he couldn't possibly guess.

Misaki cleared her throat and smiled brightly at him, making him blink as she gestured for him to follow her, and he complied. As the two made their way upstairs, Misaki's imagination about her younger sister and the handsome blond was running wild before she sighed wistfully, 'You sure picked a good one, Tsu-chan! Here I was, thinking that even with me abolishing the Red Tails' 'No-Boyfriend' rule and my constantly dressing (read: forcing) you in those cute dresses to make you more feminine, you would never be interested in getting a man. But out of nowhere, you suddenly up and bring a gorgeous guy and a baby home? I'm so proud of you, imouto!' She did a mental victory dance at that.

"…Misaki-san?" Heinrich's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Blurting out a "Huh?" in surprise, Misaki turned to the blond again. He proceeded to ask, "Sorry if this seems rude, but is your family wealthy?"

Misaki laughed at that, "Oh, so that's what you're curious about? Don't worry about it, we get this question a lot! Ahahaha!" she cupped her chin lightly in thought, before replying, "…Well, our family's not that rich, what with my dad working as an executive and my mom being a housewife, but someone special bought this house for us! My dad's so stubborn though, he refused to quit his work even with the family having nothing to worry about financially…"

The blonde blinked, a little curious at that, "And who is this man, Misaki-san? If he's a member of the family, then why isn't he here?"

Misaki froze before slapping her forehead in exasperation, "Ahh, that's right, you still don't know who he is! God, I'm so stupid! Sorry for not telling you earlier, Heinrich-kun," she sighed and spoke, "It's my older brother, Takumi-aniki. He's a successful businessman and engineer, and he usually worked overseas so he only came back once or twice in a year. Aniki's the one who bought this place for us!"

"Oh, I see…" Heinrich nodded, slightly interested in that revelation.

'Poor guy. You have no idea… Even though you seem strong, I hope you can deal with his wrath when he finally gets back, Heinrich-kun. When that time comes, even _I_ wouldn't be able to help you with that…' Misaki winced at that thought.

Stopping in front of a door at the end of the hallway of the second floor, Misaki smiled again at the blond and gestured towards it, "Well, here we are, Heinrich-kun! Feel free to ask me again if you need any more help!"

The blond man nodded, and he did something that completely stole Misaki's heart. He bowed and took her hand, kissing it lightly. Misaki blushed a bright red even as he stood up again with a smile, and proceeded to speak, "Thank you, Misaki-san. And please, call me Henry."

"O-O-Okay… Y-Y-You're welcome…" she stuttered out as the blond entered Tatsumi's room, and she dashed down the hallway again. Pausing at the top of the stairs, she turned her head back towards her sister's room before giggling a little.

"You lucky girl... You've got a great guy there, and I totally support you, Tsu-chan~ Ahahaha!" Misaki skipped down the stairs, whistling merrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As you can see, I finally revealed why Oga's older brother isn't there; he's constantly working overseas. The moment where he finally returned will be chaotic XD So stay tuned to find out~ ;)


	8. The Touhoushinki?

**AN: Yo, what's up? *dodges pitchforks and knives* Yowch! Okay, sorry for not updating for so long! And this one's not even an update; it's the beta'ed chapter 7. (sorry, Ai-san, for taking so long to post this *cries anime tears*) I'll explain at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. If I did, the manga wouldn't have such a crappy ending. :(**

_**Beta'ed by: Ai-sama from Hell :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: The Touhoushinki?<span>**

_Previously…_

_Nene pointed a shaking finger towards the baby in her arms, "Ne-Ne-Ne-Nee-s-s-s-san…I-I-Is that r-r-really…?"_

_Oga looked down at the baby, her mind wheeling in confusion before she finally understood what her gang was freaking out about, and she smiled sheepishly with a sweat-drop on her head._

_"…My kid?"_

_The entire courtyard was silent for a while…_

_"NANIIIIIIIII?!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>20 minutes later, Red Tails' school base of operation: Class 2-A, Ishiyama High<em>

~Stare~

Twitch.

~Stare~

Twitch, fidget.

~Stare~

Oga finally snapped. "Okay, screw this! Just ask what you wanted to know already!"

And the proverbial dam broke.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, NEE-SAN?!"

"WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DARED TO DEFILE YOU, NEE-SAN?!"

"Was it good, nee-san?"

"Yeah, was it—Chiaki! What kind of question is that?!"

"I'm just curious…"

"WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET, NEE-SAN?! YOU COULD'VE TOLD US!"

"That's a cute kid, nee-san. He looks a lot like Takumi-san, though."

"CHIAKI!"

"AKI-CCHI!"

The brunette placed a finger on her lips and hissed, effectively silencing the three up. She growled out, "One question at a time! God, you girls are too loud! You'll wake the kid up!"

Nene, Chiaki and Yuka grinned sheepishly at the rebuke, though Nene was the first to speak again. "Sorry, nee-san. But please, can you explain to us why you've got a BABY with you?!"

Oga huffed slightly, seemingly relaxed, but in her mind…

'Arghh…Dammit…How do I explain this? Should I start from the beginning? Or do I take out some of the details? I couldn't just say "Oh! This here's a Demon Lord baby, you see, and he's chosen me to be his mother! And there's another demon at my house who'll kill me if I refuse to! No biggie!" right? Should I even tell them about all this demon shit and whatnot?'

Furuichi, who'd been sitting next to Oga, sweat-dropped at the increasingly weird expressions crossing across his best friend's face as she sat there, hunched with her chin cupped in her hands.

'There's nothing you can tell them but the truth, Tatsumi. They are your lieutenants, after all, and they would know if you tried to lie to them. Just say it, nice and simple. They're too loyal to you anyway, so you wouldn't have to worry about their reaction too much.'

Furuichi snapped out of his train of thought as Oga snapped her fingers, an imaginary light-bulb shining above her. He, along with the three girls, listened closely as she started to speak.

"A long, long time ago, in a land far, far away, there lives a beautiful, popular, kind, respected by all, young student. One day, the kind young woman said—"

"NOOO! STOP THAAAAAAT!"

All four girls turned towards him.

Furuichi, in an unexpected show of strength, stood up and pulled Oga up to her feet by the collar of her coat and screamed, "NO, NO! NUH-UH! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE USING THAT RIDICULOUS STORY TO EXPLAIN THINGS AGAIN, OGA! THEY'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT! AND THAT GAG'S ALREADY BEEN USED IN CHAPTER 1!"

Oga looked towards the ceiling and asked in an uncaring tone, "Has it really?"

Furuichi jumped when a disembodied voice replied, "_Oh, yeah, it has."_ He pointed towards the voice's direction, "That joke's old now, so please don't do it anymore!"

_"Shut up, Creepichi! I'm the Author, so I can do whatever the hell I want! Now stop breaking the fourth wall and follow the script!"_

Twitching in irritation, Furuichi turned back towards Oga and pointed, "Explain it better, Oga! If not for that Heinrich guy showing up, I wouldn't have even believed you back then!"

A tick-mark began to form on Oga's forehead. "It would be hard for them to believe either way, you doofus!" She shouted.

"What choice do you even have, idiot?!"

"I'M NOT—!"

"Uhh…Nee-san? Creepichi?"

The two turned with a fierce growl. "WHAT?!"

Nene, Chiaki and Yuka pointed at the baby on the table, "Is that…natural?"

The blood in Oga and Furuichi's faces literally drained. For right in front of them, sitting on the table, is the previously sleeping baby, only now, he's wide awake. The infant's face scrunched up with tears gathering in his eyes. The three lieutenants were already cowering behind a table in the back at the first crackle of electricity, peeking out warily. A light-blue aura started forming, and the two cursed simultaneously.

"SHIT!"

"UWAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The scene now showed Furuichi slumped on the table, his body burnt and emitting smoke. He, however, was ignored by the other occupants of the room in favour of gaping at a brunette and a green-clad baby sucking its thumb in her arms.<p>

"…And that's how I ended up with the brat." Oga finished her explanation. She absently waved away the pungent smoke floating around her body as she scowled at the baby in her lap, looking up at her innocently.

"Wait, so let me get this straight…" Nene started, "…You found the kid yesterday, but it turns out he's a Demon Lord sent to annihilate humanity…"

"And due to your strength, you've been chosen as his mothe—I mean parent, and if you refuse, his servant butler who's also a demon will kill you…" Chiaki continued blankly.

"…AND NOW YOU'RE LIVING WITH HIM, NEE-SAN?! WOW, TALK ABOUT MOVING FAST! GYAHA—!" Yuka was swiftly bonked by Nene and Chiaki.

"That's not the point, Yuka! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Nene yelled, demonic flames of wrath sprouting behind her. Oga and Beelzebub stared at her with wide eyes.

Oga muttered under her breath, "Wow, Nene should've been the leader instead of me. She's so much scarier…"

"Ai!" Baby Beel nodded.

Nene eyed the baby warily before directing her gaze back at Oga. In an unsure tone, she spoke, "Nee-san, is that really true, then?"

The brunette nodded. "Every word."

Sighing in defeat, Nene slumped onto her seat, "Creepichi's right. It is hard to believe."

A bit sheepishly, Oga asked, "But you do believe me, right?"

Nene, Chiaki and Yuka nodded slowly in agreement, with the latter adding, "Not that it would be hard to! That baby sure is freaky, nee-san!"

Oga flailed her arms helplessly, "I know! And that Heinrich guy is even freakier! He threatened to kill me if I didn't take the brat, and I certainly don't want to die yet."

Nene narrowed her eyes, "Is he that strong, nee-san?"

Shrugging, Oga shifted to stare at Baby Beel, "Yeah, he's probably on par with Misaki-nee. I can tell that much."

Chiaki edged in, "But you're stronger than Misaki-san, nee-san."

Snorting, the girl leaned back on her chair. "Maybe, but I certainly don't want to risk it."

Nene sighed again and rubbed her aching temples, "At least you said he's not a pervert, so that's a relief. Regardless, we'll have to see this guy for ourselves, nee-san. But let's just…put that aside for now, nee-san. We have the gang matters to discuss."

Oga straightened back up. Her right-hand woman started to speak, "As of the beginning of this year, we have lost most of our ruling power in Ishiyama, nee-san."

Furuichi gaped in shock at that. Oga merely blew out a puff of air, ruffling her bangs, "I know, minna."

Furuichi interrupted, "Wait, isn't the Red Tails the strongest gang in Ishiyama? Then how could it have lost its power?"

Oga sighed, "Because Ringo-san passed the title to me when I was in junior high, they've been left without a leader in Ishiyama High for two years, and because of that, they often had to back out from fights within Ishiyama, and that prevented them from showing their true strength and leading to our gang's position as the strongest in Ishiyama falling."

Nene nodded gravely, "Hai. And though we have conquered many areas outside Ishiyama, our position inside Ishiyama itself has fallen far from its former glory. Without Tatsumi-nee-san here, we couldn't stand up to the strength of Ishiyama's strongest."

"…And now, who are Ishiyama's strongest, then?" Furuichi asked hesitantly.

"The Touhoushinki."

* * *

><p>In the hallway along the third-year students' classes, two delinquents conversed loudly in anger.<p>

"Damn that woman! Just because she's the leader of those Red Tails bitches, she thinks she's some kind of big-shot?! Wait until we got our hands on 'em!"

His companion grinned lewdly, "Can't wait for that…Hehe…"

In their inattention, they bumped with another body standing in their way. Just as they were about to yell at the offender in typical delinquent fashion, their eyes widened as they saw exactly who stood in their way.

"N-Natsume-san!"

The newly-identified Natsume smiled pleasantly, "My, my, that was an interesting conversation you got there! Sorry, I didn't eavesdrop intentionally, but I couldn't help overhearing something…interesting…that you two said just now. Care to share?"

* * *

><p>"The Touhoushinki? What is that?" Furuichi asked again. Oga huffed slightly in irritation, "Man, you sure are nosy, Furuichi."<p>

"Well excuse me for not knowing it! It's not like I'm a gang leader to know something like that!" Furuichi shot back heatedly. Oga scoffed at that, and turned towards Nene.

"Nene."

"Hai, nee-san," Nene resigned herself to speak to the silverette, "Listen up, they are the four strongest people in this school, and they ran the whole Ishiyama. The title Touhoushinki is an acronym of their last names, they are Toujou…"

* * *

><p>Inside a construction building, a tall and very muscular teenager paused as his cellphone rang, and he immediately flipped it open and spoke gruffly, "Moshi moshi."<p>

"Toujou! Stop slacking and get back to work!" His boss screamed. The orange-haired teen threw a spade at the man unconsciously as he was utterly concentrated on the call, and the man nearly fainted when the spade struck the wall behind him, reducing it to rubble.

Ignoring the shrieks from the other workers, he listened intently to the words spoken through the phone, and a big, anticipating grin formed on his face.

"A strong new contender in Ishiyama, huh…?"

"That's it, kid! YOU'RE FIRED!"

He glanced at his employer and scratched his head.

"Huh, I'm fired again… Oh well, off to a new job." Toujou muttered as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"Kunieda…"<p>

Oga stilled at the name, and Nene quickly noticed this, though she kept silent about it.

* * *

><p>In front of a raging waterfall, a teenage boy stood on one of the rocks littering the wooded area. The hakama and kosode garbed teen stared at a short text message. Scoffing, he tossed the phone to his grinning red-haired companion as he took out a hair tie, tying his dark blue hair into a low ponytail.<p>

"So, what will you do now? That woman is finally in Ishiyama, Aoki-kun~"

"I don't care, Naoto." The blue eyed teen snapped, pointing a wooden sword at his friend threateningly (curiously, his cheeks are slightly pink). The redhead pouted childishly.

"Well, someone's a little bitter… Well, if you're not interested, I might as well head to Ishiyama myself, perhaps take a look at this girl for myself, hmm?" His voice now switched to a whine, "After all, Nene-chan is so mean! Never letting me see what this leader of hers looked like. And aren't you curious too? It's been, what, two years since you last met her?"

"Your twin didn't let you see her because you're a womanizer, and I second that notion!" The raven growled out.

"That I am!" the redhead admitted unashamedly before he smirked, "Enough of this sulking, Kunieda Aoki! Man up and get back to Ishiyama already! All that disciple-rivalry shit are hardly important anyway, so ignore those old bats and nail the girl already!" Naoto flipped off the stone he stood on as Kunieda slashed at him, screaming "OMORI NAOTO NO TEME!" at the top of his lungs. The redhead's bellowing laugh faded as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kunieda, now left alone, stared at the sky wistfully.

'Is it possible for me to do?'

* * *

><p>"Kanzaki…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Kan-chan! I've got something to tell you!" Natsume's sing-song voice echoed in the classroom. A teenager with dirty blond hair, dull eyes and piercings turned towards him. He asked gruffly, "What?"<p>

Natsume scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, Kan-chan, but all the Yogurty in this block are sold out. The only ones left are in the second-year's block."

Kanzaki slammed his foot on the table angrily, "Then go get 'em! Shiroyama!"

A hulking teen with black hair in strange pigtails raised his hand quickly, "Hai, Kanzaki-san! I'll get them for you! Natsume, let's go!" He made his way towards the purple-haired teenager, but he paused in confusion when Natsume raised his hands in a stopping motion.

"Actually, I've got some new information for you, Kan-chan, so will you please hear me out for a second?" Natsume asked pleasantly. Kanzaki scoffed.

"What the hell is it then?" He demanded harshly. Natsume grinned slyly.

"The leader of the Red Tails is finally here."

The Touhoushinki member lifted an eyebrow. An empty Yogurty box crumpled in his grip.

* * *

><p>"And Himekawa." Nene finished.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, well…Now isn't that interesting…?" A white-haired teen with a pompadour hairstyle smirked at the piece of info he'd just gotten from one of his lackeys. Handing the phone to one of the skimpily-clad girls draping themselves around him, he called out, "Hasui. Ready the plane. We're going back to Japan."<p>

A black-haired man dressed in an impeccable black suit standing some distance away nodded obediently, "Hai, Tatsuya-bocchama."

The beautiful woman next to him pouted as he got up, clinging to his arm. "Are you leaving already, Himekawa-san?"

Himekawa pried her hand off gently with a smirk, "Afraid so, ladies. I'll be leaving this afternoon."

She nodded reluctantly and released her hold on him, "Okay, Himekawa-san. Aloha."

"Aloha, ladies." Himekawa replied coolly, walking away to his beach house with Hasui falling into step beside him.

"Why the rush, Tatsuya-bocchama? I thought you wanted to spend a few more weeks here?" Hasui inquired, and Himekawa turned towards him, his smirk still etched on his lips.

"There's something new in Ishiyama that caught my attention, Hasui…" The white-haired teen replied smoothly. Hasui asked no more questions after that.

* * *

><p>"…And that's all of them." Nene finished. Oga turned back towards Furuichi with a bored stare, "That enough for you?"<p>

Furuichi gulped nervously, "Y-Yeah."

Nene turned towards Oga with a serious expression, "Are you really going to challenge the Touhoushinki then, nee-san?" Those words made Furuichi gape.

Oga grinned maliciously, "Hell yeah."

Chiaki nodded once, "We'll have your back, nee-san."

Yuka giggled, "This will be so much fun! With you here, we'll surely win, nee-san!"

"Wait, you're challenging Ishiyama's strongest, Oga?!" Furuichi yelled, making the girl blink, "Yeah, I will. So what's the problem?"

"Are you serious?! Those four are the strongest, so how will you win against that?!"

Nene, Chiaki and Yuka stared at him coolly, "Don't you trust our nee-san's strength then, Furuichi?"

Furuichi fell silent at the tone of utter conviction in their voice. Looking back towards his best friend, she also gave him the same cool gaze, and he unconsciously straightened when she spoke, "It's for the Red Tails, Furuichi. I will defeat them, and bring the Red Tails back to the top of Ishiyama. Just watch."

Silence reigned in the classroom, when all of a sudden, a growling sound echoed. Body frozen at the sound, they all turned towards the baby on the table, staring at them with watering eyes and a faint crackle of electricity around his body.

"Nee-san…It looks like…he's hungry." Nene, Chiaki and Yuka stated uneasily, and Oga began to panic when a blue aura started to form again.

"NO! No, kid, please don't! Guys, what do babies eat?!" She asked in panic, scooping the baby up in a futile effort to calm him down. Nene and Yuka merely stared blankly, but Chiaki replied, "Milk, nee-san."

His ear perking up at that, Furuichi turned towards Oga—specifically, her chest—with a sickeningly-sweet smile, "What are you waiting for then, Oga? It's time to use those huge—GAH!" He was instantly knocked out by three enraged lieutenants.

"Bastard!" Nene spat.

"Scum!" Yuka hissed.

"Trash," Chiaki said coldly.

Ignoring her downed best friend, Oga shouted, "What do I do now, minna?!" She was still holding the baby with a frantic expression. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka exchanged a glance and nodded in unison. Then, they grabbed Oga's shoulders.

The girl blinked, "Now why—GYAH!" She didn't have a chance to finish her words as she was immediately dragged off by her lieutenants. She yelled, "Where the hell are you taking me?!"

Nene replied, "To the cafeteria, nee-san! We'll help you, we promise!"

"Thanks, but…CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME WALK BY MYSELF NOW?!"

Their voices faded from the now-deserted Class 2-A, and inside, Furuichi continued to lay on the floor, unmoving. He croaked out slowly.

"What'd I do…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys! I finally had a Broadband connection installed, so I can post now! I couldn't do more than rewrite some of the earlier chaps and post this beta'ed chapter for now, though, still super busy :( And I have to tell you guys something...<strong>

**I nearly got eaten by a croc.**

**A FREAKIN' CROC.**

**No, really. You see, one day, I was hanging around by the river, then BAM! A croc popped up in front of me. You can guess what I did. Yep, I ran away. I'm not crazy enough to stay. (Hey, that rhymes! Whee!). Complete with banshee screams. Luckily, I knew EXACTLY how to run away from a croc, thank Lord for Animal Planet XD I may not care about how I go out in the future, but becoming croc chow is DEFINITELY not how I wanted to, thank you very much. Anyways, I'm grateful I didn't become one, haha. I may be able to post a new chapter in a week or so. Maybe more. Please don't sic any more crocs after me, please. **

**PS: Oh, and the new cover picture? Just something I made with a chibi maker XD Doesn't it look cute~? Looks just like my version of Fem!Oga, in my opinion. Don't know what you guys think, though ;P And if you want to know what Naoto-kun looks like, I'm too lazy to create a new look for him, so just picture Lavi from DGM. Just, you know, without the eye-patch, bandanna, and with a different eye color :P**


	9. Chapter 8 preview (hiatus message?)

**AN: Sorry, this is just a preview of chapter 8, not the real one :( It's still in development, but I just wanna get a short preview out to reassure you that no, I am not dead (I had a real close call last month, though) and NO, I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES. How could I even do that to my babies?! *cries* I do have reasons as to why I'm absent for so long...**

**1. Internet connection (no permanent connection, it sucks)**

**2. College (I wanna quit my current course, and take a new one next year, in the meantime, I have to work)**

**3. Reading other fanfics (yeaaaah, I know. But I couldn't help it XD)**

**4. The last reason, is also the main reason. UTAU. I have an UTAU. I want to finish my UTAU this year, so it's taking a LOT of my time. So, yeah. I may take a prolonged absence from writing. *smacked***

**I'm so sorryyyyyy... *goes into dogeza***

**Anywayyyyy, since this is only a preview, this scene might not appear in the real chapter 8. Once I finished it, I may delete this chappie, since this is pretty much a hiatus message, I think? Oh, and I'll rewrite the earlier chapters in the future. Nothing much, just combining the shortest chaps to lessen the amount of chapters. So don't be surprised if you see my story missing a chapter or two :)**

* * *

><p>"Kanzaki-san! It's done!"<p>

Snatching the piece of paper from Shiroyama's hand, Kanzaki eyed it briefly before a smirk formed on his face. Handing it to the purple-haired teen beside him, he spoke gruffly, "Natsume. Give this to 'em."

Natsume scanned over the paper again, curious, and a large sweat-drop dripped from his forehead.

"…Kan-chan. Are you **sure** you want to say that?"

"Damn right I am!"

_~Silence~_

Natsume sweat-dropped again.

"Um, okay then… I'll just…give this to them now…"

Kanzaki merely grunted his approval. Natsume turned towards the door, clutching the paper in his hand. As the door closed, his hand flew up to his mouth in a near-heroic effort to keep his laughter in. When he got far enough from the classroom, he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"Being with that guy never gets boring… Ahahaha!" The delinquents in vicinity eyed him warily as he made his way—chuckling all the while—towards his destination; the second-year's class A.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Told you it was short. *is shot* <strong>


End file.
